


Fail Whale Namjoon: Stop waiting for Prince Namjoon get up and find him

by superdeanlover



Series: 3 happily ever after and an awkward love story. [1]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, M/M, Prince Namjoon, princess jin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9794666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superdeanlover/pseuds/superdeanlover
Summary: A tale of how Prince Namjoon fails to save his cursed Prince Jin and still ends up with his happily ever after.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [impalafortrenchcoats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/impalafortrenchcoats/gifts).



“Jong Hyung, please make sure to tell all the servants to stay clear of the eastern courtyard Prince Jin is gardening.” 

“Yes, Captain Min I will tell the servants now.” Jong Hyung didn’t even wait for Captain Min to dismiss him before he was running down the hall towards the kitchens. He skid to a halt outside of the kitchen door and breathlessly announced, “Prince Jin, eastern courtyard tell everyone.” At his announcement, three of the line cooks ran towards the doors to pass the word along. “Chef, prep some medication just in case.” Chef nodded solemnly Prince Jin gardening, caring for the animals, or reading was a serious situation because he tended to sing. 

Jong Hyung grew up by Prince Jin’s side. He remembered walking into the Prince’s nursery with his father in his crisp uniform. Like his father served the King, Jong Hyung would serve the Prince unfortunately he had tripped over his shoe and had taken a loud tumble. The loud noise had startled the young Prince and had made him cry. Jong Hyung shuddered slightly at the memory. His father had shoved him out of the room and the sound that came out of the Prince had been horrendous. Because the Prince that Jong Hyung was destined to serve was cursed.

There was a time, but Jong Hyung didn’t remember when Prince Jin hadn’t been plagued with the curse. It was said that Prince Jin was born under a lucky moon. His skin, hair, disposition, and voice had all been perfect. His nannies thought his voice was so beautiful they would let him cry, but something so perfect couldn’t survive for long.

It was said that Prince Jin was sitting happily in the courtyard when the sound of horses startled him and he began to cry. Upon hearing his beautiful voice, his nanny stood frozen at the exquisite sound coming from the child. At that moment an evil witch was on her way out of town after accomplishing the misdeeds she had planned when she saw the Prince and his nanny. The witch sneered at the sight before her. She spent power, energy and wove extensive traps to lure the hearts of women and men to destruction and here was a child accomplishing the same with a single cry. 

The witch could see how the Prince’s life would be filled with happiness and joy and resented the child. Instead of the having the voice of an angel who captivated anyone who listened, the Prince was cursed with a grotesque and unappealing voice. The mere sound of the Prince’s voice would repulse anyone who heard it. The more drawn people were to the elegant and handsome Prince the more undesirable and coarse the voice would become. So the Prince grew up alone shielded from anyone except the servants unable to visit or ever spend time with the people who loved him. 

Jong Hyung remembered the Prince’s 15th birthday and how happy the day had been. The maidens from around the neighboring towns had all come to greet the prince and had fallen in love on first sight. The Prince had kept his comments to a minimum all day. He had been deadly afraid of making a mistake and near the end of the night once his guard was down the accident had happened. 

**  
Prince Jin had stepped out to the gardens to enjoy the night air and look at the moon light. 

He had done it! He had met all kinds of new and exciting people and hadn’t hurt anyone. No one had turned on their heels to run away from him or collapsed on the floor because of him. Sure it was hard to be almost quite all the time, but he could do it if it meant he could have friends. He was so happy he could sing, but that was the problem he couldn’t sing ever. Jin could shout from excitement, he couldn’t cry out in pain, he couldn’t sing, and he couldn’t laugh. It was his voice. His voice hurt people. 

Jin had spent years in etiquette lessons learning to craft a monotone voice that reflected no emotion whatsoever. After years of trying, he had finally gotten close to something that let him communicate with people but even then the slight change of his voice could hurt someone. Jin closed his eyes and tilted his head towards the night sky. Today had been different this night had been different, he had proven to himself he could be normal. He wouldn’t have to be alone, and under the darkness of the night and the bright full moon the words came to him. 

“You pass by and become connected  
You enter in and become love  
Someone said that before  
But I am just colored by you”

For a perfect single moment Jin was the happiest he had ever been but it all disappeared when he heard the loud crash behind him. Lady Mina was by the entrance of the hall with her hands to her hears and her eyes wide with terror. Just as Jin lifted his hand to reach for her, she screamed.

All of the guests ran to the courtyard to see the commotion and the more Jin tried to help Lady Mina the worst it got. He lost control over his voice and the panic in it the concern was making his voice sound more and more horrible. Jin tried to call out to get help for Lady Mina his panic elevating as he saw blood pour from the hands that were wrapped around her ears. 

“Help, help,” he called but no one moved. After a few moments, the newly appointed Captain of his guards Min Yoongi wrapped a hand over his mouth and dragged him off to his rooms. 

Alone in his room Jin let himself cry. He cried for all of his lost hard work. He cursed the gift inside of him that he couldn’t share with anyone. But most of all he cursed himself, he had hurt her. He was cursed and had no right thinking he could be normal or have a regular life. 

So the Prince locked himself inside of the castle and barred anyone from entering without strict permission. He wouldn’t hurt anyone again. 

The Prince had once dreamed of a boy with dimples who would come save him, but as time passed and the boy did not arrive Jin gave up on the childish dream. The fear in Lady Mina’s eyes had proven to him that dreaming for him was a mistake. He would never be normal. He was destined to be alone, and the boy with dimples had been nothing but a wish from his heart. 

**  
Jong Hyung continued to make his way through the castle relaying the message, “Prince Jin, gardening, eastern courtyard.” All of the servants knew the drill and fanned out to spread word to everyone. There was always a new scullery maid that got mesmerized by the Prince’s grace and didn’t follow the rules. The last six years there had been a few accidents here and there but never anything major. Unfortunately anytime something even small happened, the Prince locked himself in his tower for weeks. 

“Jong Hyung, wait up.”

Jong Hyung turned around to see the head maid of the southern tower running towards him. “It’s Sera,” she said breathless. “Found, Sera near Prince’s chambers a few days ago, I yelled at her. But can’t find her now.” 

Oh this was going to be bad. If the silly twit went to find the Prince she would be in danger. “Find, Jungkook tell him we can’t find Sera and start moving towards the eastern courtyard.” 

Jong Hyung turned on his heel and headed in that direction if he was lucky he would find the silly girl and get her back to the kitchen’s to get her ears boxed for disobeying rules and leaving her post. He hoped to find her as soon as possible not just for her sake but for the Prince’s. He didn’t need any reminders of the curse on him. All the servants did their best to help the Prince have a small grain of normalcy in his life. Their Prince deserved it. 

As Jong Hyung ran along the wall of the courtyard his ears started to buzz. The Prince was singing, but he was far enough away it wouldn’t be too much of a problem. Jong Hyung took some cotton balls from his coat pocket and stuffed them in his ears and ran faster. 

He turned into the courtyard when he saw her. The nitwit of the girl was walking as if in a trance towards the Prince from the opposite side of the courtyard. There was no way to get to her without the Prince noticing. If the Prince noticed it would be at least a month of sulking and misery for him. But even as Jong Hyung tried to come up with a plan to capture the girl, he saw first in command Jungkook jump from behind a bush and tackle the girl. 

Jong Hyung stood amazed as the First in Command swiftly tied the girl’s hands, put ear muffs over her ears, and blended easily into the bushes with the girl over his shoulder. Jong Hyung let out a low whistle. The kid was scary for sure: talented and a great tactician but scary. 

“What has happened?” Jong Hyung turned to see Prince Jin walk towards him. 

“Oh nothing your Highness.” Jong Hyung said. “I was just on my way to check your rooms.” 

Jin just looked at Jong Hyung and he did his best not to fidget. The Prince looked powerful with his broad shoulders and tall stature. His eyes always showed a twinkle of mischief that had never been fully allowed to develop. His mouth held the ghost of a smile that the Prince never gave. But Jong Hyung had served the Prince for so long he saw the pull of sadness reach those eyes even as face and more importantly his voice registered no other emotion. 

“Someone has been hurt?” The Prince asked in the monotone voice Jong Hyung knew well.

“No your Highness, a scullery maid simply got lost but First in Command has taken her back to the kitchens.”

“I see,” the Prince responded and Jong Hyung was afraid that perhaps he did see. 

“I will retire to my rooms the paper and ink has been replenished correct?”

“Yes, your Highness,” Jong Hyung saw as the Prince picked up his basket of gardening materials and made his way towards him again. 

Prince Jin handed him the basket of gardening equipment. “Give these to Mireu, I won’t need them anymore.” 

Jong Hyung watched as Prince Jin walked to his rooms. Yes, over the years they had been a few incidents but every time something had happened Prince Jin had given up yet another thing that he liked. Not only was the Prince running out of time to break the curse, but what little bit of life he had carved out inside of the cold castle walls was also being taken away. Jong Hyung cursed himself for failing the Prince. 

He walked straight into the kitchens to see the Sera sitting on a footstool crying. The rest of the servants were all gathered in the kitchens. “Mireu,” Jong Hyung called. 

“Yes, sir,” answered the head gardener. 

“Prince Jin asked me to give you these,” Jong Hyung said as he handed over the basket with gardening tools. “The Prince informed me he will no longer be needed them.” 

A wave of hopelessness descended on the kitchen. “The poor child,” said one of the head maids. 

“We can’t have pity,” Captain Min said from his place against the wall. “We have to do better.”

“Exactly,” Jong Hyung said. “We will no longer be accepting scullery maids for any part of the castle. This means it will be more work for us but we can manage. Mrs. Kim can you take Sera and pay her the month’s wages she is owed and an extra month for her troubles. Please make sure to escort her out of the castle within the hour?”

“Of course, follow me girl.” 

“But Sir,” Sera tried to argue as Jong Hyung walked past her. “I really need the work. My sister”

“What was your number one responsibility when we hired you Sera?” Jong Hyung asked. 

The silly girl twisted her hands looking pathetic which infuriated Jong Hyung more. “Well I was supposed to clean the areas I was told to in addition to helping in the kitchens.”

“And,” Jong Hyung prompted.

“I was supposed to serve and follow all orders and commands in the name of the Prince and King.”

“And,” Jong Hyung looked his nose down at the girl. “Do you think making it so the Prince can no longer garden serving him?” 

“Sir, I know I did wrong. I know it, but honestly I was in more danger than him wasn’t I?” Jong Hyung was going to lose it on the chit. Lucky for him Captain Ming stepped in. 

“You can find another job. If you had gotten hurt you could have recovered,” Captain Min said with no emotion in his voice. “But Prince Jin,” Captain Min was looking at the girl now and Jong Hyung enjoyed how she shrank at the distain in his voice. “Prince Jin isn’t going to ever trust going into his OWN courtyard again.” 

**  
Jin watched from his tower window as the maid was ushered out of the castle, and he was sorry for it. 

Jin was sorry that the castle couldn’t be full of servants and that those that served him worked too hard. Perhaps he was just fooling himself, he thought. Perhaps it was best to just accept that he should be locked in his tower like some creature that didn’t deserve happiness or sunlight. 

Jin threw himself on his bed and thought of what his life was going to be now. One more thing he couldn’t do. One more space he didn’t trust. There just had to be more to life than the constant fear of saying something, but for him there wasn’t. 

Even as his 21st birthday was approaching, Jin didn’t feel despair at the fact that the Prince to break the spell hadn’t show up. He just felt empty inside. There was no Prince to save him from the reality of his life. He had stopped believing in that. It was just him, the curse, and those unfortunate enough to get in his path. 

He patted his bed and pulled his childhood toy towards him. “Of course there’s you Mario,” he said at a stuffed toy a nanny had made for him. The silly overalls of the toy and the outlandish moustache had always made him feel better. Jin rubbed his face on the toy and without realizing it he said, “I wish.” 

The words startled him. He had stopped wishing to be normal, talk, have a friend all of those things after his fifteenth birthday. But he supposed that a month before his curse was officially permanent was a good time to wish. “I wish a Prince showed up and broke the spell Mario.” He laughed. “Well forget it, I won’t be greedy, I wish I got to see him then. I wish I could just talk to him,” he whispered into the toy as he fell into a deep sleep.

In his dreams, Jin was riding a dark haired stallion. He could feel the power of the animal underneath him and almost wept with joy. It had been years since he had ridden even though he was an expert rider. He had laughed once from joy and had unseated a whole cavalry. Jin bent over the neck of the horse to urge the animal faster, but even as he did show there was something about his seat that felt wrong. His thighs felt thicker, his breath was labored, and his hands clumsy. He was holding the reigns with too much tension and was making the horse skittish. He could feel the horse shifting underneath him even as it thundered through the woods. 

Jin tried to uncurl his fingers form the reigns and couldn’t something was preventing him from easing the tension on the horse and letting the animal run. Out of the corner of his eye he caught a shadow and panicked: he was being pursued. Jin dug his heels into the horse as it easily followed his commands. But damn it why was he holding the reigns so tight? 

Jin saw flicker of light through the woods and turned to pursue it even as his mind told him it was a mistake. He was being pursued he needed the cover of the trees he needed shelter. Going towards a blank light in the woods just meant an opening which would make his position obvious. The flash of bright sun blinded him for a second and he saw his reflection in the shield of his pursuer. 

There were four of them and they had waited to ambush him. Jin reached for his sword and instead of the balanced sword he preferred there was a long blade. He circled his horse around to wait for his move. But even as he pulled the horse back to give himself room for defense his already tight hands on the reigns puled to far back unseating him straight into thin air. The last thing he saw was the horse run away back into the woods. 

He was flailing in midair looking for something to hold on to something to save him and nothing. Then by some miracle of life he came to sudden and painful halt. He could see his feet dangling and as he looked up saw that shirt was caught in the branch of a very tall tree. Jin tried to calculate if he’d break a leg falling from this height but there was no way around it. When he moved to lift his sword to cut himself down, he watched as his traitorous hand dropped the sword on the ground. Now what? Jin thought as he looked around when the shield held by his enemy came to mind again. It wasn’t his own reflection he had seen, but a pair of fierce eyes and the wicked flash of dimples. 

Jin woke up and his room was dark. He was covered in sweat and his heart was pounding. Jin rushed out of his room and ran towards the main tower of the castle. 

His Prince was in danger.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince Jin decides to leave home and go rescue the boy with the dimples. In the meantime, Prince Namjoon has gotten himself into a bit of a pickle.

Chapter 2  
Jin double checked the items in his bag and tied his cloak around his neck. The cloak he was wearing he’d taken from one of guards of the castle. There was no way his gold embroidered and silk ones would work for this trip. Jin swung the bag over his shoulder and tucked some money into a pouch tied to his chest. Jin took a deep breath and got ready to leave the castle for the first time in six years. It didn’t matter if his father approved or not. The boy with the dimples was in danger and Jin was going to save him. 

**  
“Father, you have to understand he’s in danger.” Jin said in a flat voice. 

“Prince Jin, I have heard what you have to say and I am afraid my decision is final. You have provided no evidence for the existence of this boy, and you can provide no details to confirm the story.”

Jin stood completely still his back straight as a steel rod. His face showed no emotion whatsoever and even had an air of disinterest.

“Father, I already gave you all the details I know and I-“

“Enough,” his father cut him off. “I have heard what you had to say and made my ruling.” 

Jin bowed and left the beautifully decorated hall. He made sure to avoid his mother’s eyes because her gaze would hold him. 

Growing up her patience and love had been the only thing to save him from madness. His mother was the only one to not treat him as an oddity the only one to not pity him. When he had been bad, his mother hadn’t hesitated to scold him or to punish him. It was his mother who he had tried to be happy for, and it was for his mother and the boy with the dimples that he had to disobey his father. 

**  
Jin made it to the eastern courtyard when he realized that there were guards placed at every entrance. He could hear the soft rhythmic footsteps of the guards pacing the halls, and see the soft gleam from Captain Min’s cloak. Jin couldn’t believe that his plan would fail before he even had a chance to try. He couldn’t even make it outside of the castle how pathetic was he? Jin shook his head and tried to regroup. There was an entrance used by the servants he could try going that way and hope that all the hall was empty. 

Jin turned and moved towards the narrow hall. He was hiding behind a berry bush waiting for the guard to pass before he made a run for the door, when he realized the guard was no other than First in Command, Jungkook. Jin moaned internally. While he had a few inches on the First in Command, he was no were as skilled as the young soldier. Jin closed his eyes and tried to think of another option as the image of the boy with dimples in danger strengthen his resolve. He knew that he wouldn’t be able to sneak up on the First in Command, but maybe with a running start he could surprise him. Jin jumped out of the bush and ran straight towards Jungkook, but right before he reached him there was a flash of light and the First in Command collapsed on the floor. 

Jin came to a stop and just missed stepping over the First in Command’s body. He looked around to see what had happened and spotted a cloaked figure. “Don’t worry, he’s just knocked out.” 

“Mother?” 

“Well yes, my love who else would it be.” Jin saw as his mother pulled the embroidered lining of her cloak off her head.

“Mother?”

“Follow me.” Jin saw as his mother bent down to pick up a club and disappear into the servant’s door. “Today Seokjin.” 

Jin followed his mother down a maze of hallways: left, right, left, left, down a flight of stairs, and down another corridor. “Mother,” he said as he followed. She simply silenced him and kept on moving at a swift pace. 

She lifted a hand motioning him to stop after a few minutes she took his hand in hers and they ran into the main courtyard. She pulled him into the orange trees and kept on running down the left hand side constantly looking up to check the watch towers. “Just a little further my dear,” she said as they ran the last length towards the main gate. Right before they reached it, she pulled him into the rose garden that led to her side of the castle.

“We should have a few moments left,” she said as she sat down on a beautifully carved bench. “I did hit him pretty hard,” she said as she waved her dainty club. 

“Sit with me my love, I want to say something to you before you leave.” 

Jin sat down trying to compose himself and make sure he said nothing. He was feeling so many emotions that he was sure if he spoke his mother would be hurt. Jin took his mother’s hand in his. He wished he could tell her he loved her and that he was happy to be her son. He wished he could erase the touch of sadness in her eyes and tell her that he was ok and didn’t blame her for what had happened and that sometimes bad things just happened, but he couldn’t.

“First, please take care of yourself out there,” she said as she lifted a hand to his cheek. “Life outside of the castle is so different. Always watch your bag and your cloak because people will steal your stuff if you let them ok?” Jin rolled his eyes of course he was going to be careful with his things he wasn’t that stupid. “Don’t roll your eyes at me Seokjin,” she said pointing a finger to his face. “Also make sure you eat ok? I made you some dry cakes earlier.” Jin made a yucky face. “I know, “his mother said. “I know you don’t like them but custard and chocolate cakes will go back quickly and attract insects. Now the cakes are wrapped in a silk scarf so if you need some money it should sell for a good price. You have some coin money?” She asked and Jin nodded. “Great, and you have an extra shirt and some essentials?” Jin pushed his bag towards her and his mother took a quick look inside. 

“This looks great, “she said approving of his items. “Now your clothes are too clean so I suggest you dirty them up a bit, it won’t be comfortable but it will make you blend in.” Jin nodded. She reached up to touch his hair. “You can’t really hide this mop of gold hair, but keep your cloak up until you’re out of town.” Jin nodded again. 

“Jin your father isn’t a bad man,” Jin’s hands froze under his mothers. “I know you’ve had a hard life and all of this wasn’t what you deserved, but your father has also had a hard time with you.” Jin looked at their hands and couldn’t bring himself to look at his mother. 

“The first few years of the curse your father held you whenever you cried and he was convinced that he could become accustomed to it,” his mother gave a sad chuckle. “He was a soldier not a papered king,” she said in a good imitation of his father’s voice. “He feels like he failed you and only wants to keep you safe. Jin,” she said as she tilted his chin so she could look into his eyes. 

“I hope you find your Prince like I found mine, because I don’t regret a single moment of my life. Now off you go,” she kissed his forehead and stood up. “If you run along the tulips by the wall you’ll see the lily pond. If you walk along the edge and go behind the waterfall you’ll be outside the castle wall. Follow the path and it will lead you straight into town.”

Jin kissed both of his mother’s cheeks and ran to save his prince. 

“Make sure not to step on my tulips, I’d hate you have to kill you when you get back!”

**  
“Jimin catch,” Captain Jung threw a sword at his First in Command and watched as Jimin hit a blond haired man over the head. “Captain’” Jimin said as he put his elbow into another attacker’s face, and kicked another in the ass as he tried to get up. “I think this might be more trouble than it’s worth to save a Princess no?” 

Jung Hoseok poked an attacker in the eyes and while he collapsed to hold his face he put his fists in his stomach. When Hoseok turned to punch another guy, he was caught in a tight head lock. He curled is body towards the floor and pushed on his legs to unbalance his attacker. “Prince,” he yelled out as he ducked another blow and plowed his fist into someone else’s face. Hoseok pivoted and pulled a guy off of Jimin who had him pinned to the ground. “It’s a Prince.”

“Oh right,” Jimin said as he and Hoseok stood back to back. His knuckles were on fire and he wiped some blood off of his lip. “It’s a Prince, I always forget that part.” 

“Ready,” Hoseok asked as they got surrounded. “As ready as I’ll ever be,” and they both ran into the melee. 

**  
Prince Namjoon wasn’t cursed per say, he just had really bad luck. 

Like the one time a foreign dignitary had brought him a toy horse and Namjoon swore he was nowhere near it when it broke. Or the time, he had a specially crafted stone for his mother and he had walked passed it and it had collapsed. In general, his bad luck had never hurt anyone, but having the Prince of Destruction as your royalty tended to put people off. Namjoon had tried to explain to his mother why he was so absent minded, but she had dismissed his story about the boy with the funny laugh that sang like an angel. 

Namjoon’s earliest memory was of a boy with hair like the sun and bright smile. He would often fall asleep listening to the boys singing, until one day it had stopped. Namjoon was eight when he heard the cries of pain and frustration and he knew was the boy. 

He had run without thinking and had accidentally stepped wrong and broken his leg along with a very expensive vase. This was the reality of Namjoon’s life. He wasn’t clumsy or a bad omen. He was just distracted by visions of a boy with the hair of spun gold and the voice of an angel. But everything had stopped almost 6 years ago. 

Namjoon had been swimming with the soldiers after finishing up their training. Although Namjoon was only fourteen at the time, he trained and kept the schedule of a warrior. Namjoon knew that the call of war wasn’t in his blood, but he didn’t mind the training and he excelled at whatever he worked on. He enjoyed the routine of the training, and liked jumping off horses and setting up an ambush.

Namjoon leaned back and was just floating in the cold water. The sun was beginning to set and the vivid colors of autumn painted the sky. He would paint the sky like this tonight he thought. He would try to capture the vibrant orange, the marigold yellow, and the rich gold like the flowers his mother’s garden. Namjoon closed his eyes and thought of home. He thought of his mother’s raven hair and sharp eyes, and his dad’s quick wit and charm when he heard the scream and went under. 

“Help, help, someone please help me. Help me she’s hurt. Please, please don’t just stand there help me.” 

Namjoon smelt the strong scent of roses and pine. The air was crisper here, colder, and wet. His heart was pounding so loud it was the only thing he could hear besides his own voice, “Help me,” he said. “Help me she’s hurt don’t just stand there!” But, it wasn’t just his voice there was another underneath it. A softer voice uncertain of its own sound and scared of its own timber. “Help me,” he said once more. Namjoon felt a hand cover his mouth and begin to drag him away. He struggled to be freed, but the girl with a dress the color marigolds was screaming with hands fiercely placed over her ears as blood poured through her fingers. Namjoon froze and let the hands pull him away from everything as the terrified faces of dozens of people stared back at him. 

**  
“What happened?”

“Nothing Commander one second he was floating on the water the next he was under. It happened so fast.” The men of squadron 9 stood around the still body of the Prince. 

“Out of the way idiots. Jimin make some room.” 

Hoseok tilted the Prince’s head back and opened his mouth. He poised himself over the Prince and started to pump life back into his body. After some compressions, he sucked in a deep breath and tried to blow life into his lungs. This went on for what seemed like an eternity as the men of squadron 9 looked on. 

“Lieutenant Hoseok,” Jimin said. “Sir,” he said once more placing a hand over the muscled shoulder. “I think that’s enough Sir.” Some of the men were already standing up straighter even as sadness and pain washed over them. 

“Get off of me,” Hoseok said as he continued to pump the Prince’s chest and blow air into his lungs. “Damn it,” he called out. “Damn it, damn it,” he said as he continued his compressions everyone punctuated with a curse. “Fucken, shit, Namjoon come on! There are still valuable items you haven’t broken back home.” Hoseok was screaming now. 

“Damn it!” He said one last time as he laced his fingers together joining his palms and hitting the Prince’s chest with all his might. Tears were starting to sting Hoseok’s eyes when Prince Namjoon spit up water and started to cough. 

It was that day that Namjoon realized that the boy with the hair like gold wasn’t a dream or a vision. The boy was real, and he needed him. That night Namjoon confided in his two friends, he find the boy and save him. 

**  
As Prince Namjoon hung trapped in the branch of the tall tree he thought of everything that had brought him to this place. He thought of the endless nights of sore muscles from training. He thought of the hours spent researching in hopes that he would find the Prince. He thought of the epic fight he had, had with his mother when he had turned down a marriage arrangement and had told her his intension of leaving and find the Prince.

Namjoon sneered at the shiny hilt of his sword. “Traitor,” he said. “You’re supposed to be helpful why did you let me drop you?” The sword seemed to shine more brightly as if to mock him. “Ok,” he said to himself. “I can’t just hang here like a Prince ornament can I? No, of course not, let’s see what can be done.” 

Namjoon tried everything he could think of to untangle himself, but the thing was that he was super stuck. The branch had gotten caught on his shirt but if that wasn’t bad enough it had hooked to his under armor. He had removed his coat but only to realize that it had gotten tangled further serving as a nice anchor. After about an hour of struggling, Namjoon was sweaty, uncomfortable and frustrated. He shot glances as the sword on the ground. “Oh for the love of the great Warrior! Come on,” he said as he tugged on the shirt while trying to avoid chocking himself because that would be a true shame. He yanked again harder this time and heard the sound of material ripping. Namjoon braced himself to fall and nothing. He reached to feel what had happened and when he touched the top latch of his under armor Namjoon found it even further tangled. 

“Warrior, Moon, and Mother why?!” he called up to the sky. 

Namjoon heard the soft sound of leaves under footsteps and stilled. If his attackers were back he was in huge trouble. He had no weapon, cover, or a way to escape. Namjoon stilled and listened. The footsteps were getting closer and closer. After a few moments, the footsteps stopped and Namjoon knew that the stranger was at the edge of the pathway. If the stranger turned his way, he would be in plain sight. He darted another look at his sword hoping that by some magic it would come to him. But as a cloaked figure emerged from the line of trees, Namjoon bit his lip to stop himself from cursing. The figure didn’t look up so maybe this was a peasant walking by and wouldn’t notice him. Three meters, two meters, Namjoon thought. If the stranger kept on walking he would be ok. Still stuck in a tree like an idiot of course but he would be ok. Namjoon held his breath and right when he thought the figure would keep on walking it stopped by his sword. 

Of course, the stranger would see his sword. Just take it, and walk away, he secretly wished, but the stranger didn’t move and just stood there. Then Namjoon held his breath but for another reason. 

The stranger tilted his head up and Namjoon stared down at a pair of brown eyes he had seen only in his mind. He saw the soft tint of pink lips setting off a pair of high cheekbones and a straight nose. Namjoon started to flail in vain attempts to get down. He didn’t know why but he had the sudden urge to run. 

Namjoon turned just in time to see the stranger pull back the hood and reveal hair as golden as the sun. “Uhh,” a strangled sound escaped from his mouth. 

“Yeah, hi,” the stranger said in a monotone voice. Faintly Namjoon’s mind registered that this couldn’t be the stranger’s voice. It didn’t fit his face, his eyes, and his lips. Namjoon stilled. “I’m here to…” the stranger said looking like utter calm. “Save you?”


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
“What are you doing?” Jin said into the boy with dimples’ ear. 

“Shut up and stay behind me,” he responded using his body and hands to shield him from the four men that had them surrounded. “I’ll protect you,” he said and Jin rolled his eyes. He could see was the boy with dimples glanced over at his sword which was conveniently behind one of their attackers. Jin did his best not to roll his eyes again, but the situation was honestly ridiculous. He was also quite distracted by the bare back of the boy with dimples. The skin looked so smooth despite the tensed muscles he saw underneath. “You wouldn’t happen to have a weapon would you?” 

When Jin opened to say that actually yes he had a sword and a knife the boy with dimples kept on talking, “Of course you don’t, look I am going to charge at them. When I do, just run and don’t look back. I’ll protect you.” 

Jin bit down on his lip hard. He counted to five and waited until he tasted blood. If he laughed right now, Jin would run the risk of hurting the boy with dimples but oh dear was he being ridiculous. Jin untied his bag and let it drop softly to the floor as he assessed the attackers. 

The two in the middle looked strong, but Jin could see the strain of the buttons of their armor. It wasn’t muscle behind the armor but weight. Perhaps they would be clumsy, but it was the two on the edges carried that worried him. It was hard to dodge a crossbow and that was what was being pointed at them. In all honesty it would have been easier to be caught in this situation alone. He would just sing and incapacitate the attackers or he could fight them. Jin had the skill. But with the boy with dimples in front of him, it made things more challenging. Jin touched the boy with dimples’ shoulder to try to signal him to follow his lead, but the boy just said, “Don’t be afraid everything will be ok.” 

Jin wondered if the fall had damaged the boy’s head. Maybe he should have given him more of a heads up before cutting him lose from the tree. He had landed on the floor with a pretty loud thump. Well Jin hoped that even if the boy wasn’t very bright he would catch on quickly. Jin ducked under the boy’s hand as he whipped his cloak towards his attackers to give himself some cover. 

Jin dropped to a knee as he heard the whoosh of an arrow go past him. He stood up his sword out of its sheath and swung it down on one of the men. The crash of sword against sword delighted Jin even as his face showed no strain. He lifted his sword once more and struck down with the side of it and kicked out to push the attacker back. He pivoted and crossed swords with another attacker. This one at least had some power behind it and Jin got a gleam in his eye. With the next clash of swords Jin faked and dipped to his knee and caught the man behind the knees. The attacker went sprawling forward. Jin looked up just in time to see the one of the attackers turn on the boy with dimples. If Jin could have cursed he would have, he had left him without weapons, but to his surprise the boy disarmed the man efficiently and then proceeded to use his fists on the man. Jin winced internally as the man’s head snapped back from the sheer force of the punch. 

Jin was a skilled and trained swordsman. He had received training in hand to hand combat but always with a weapon: a sword, a knife, a club. He had never seen this stile of bare fighting. The sound of flesh pounding against flesh was foreign and much more frightening than the clash of swords. Jin rammed the hit of his sword against the back of his attackers head and watched him collapse on the floor. The other that he had tripped was just getting to his feet but Jin walked over and kicked him. He turned just as the boy with dimples sent the man he was fighting flying. They both turned on the fourth man and the man dropped his weapon and ran away. 

Jin had done it! He had survived a near death experience? Ok so maybe it wasn’t near death but he had fought and won. It wasn’t a fight against a tutor or against one of his guards as practice but against someone who had wanted to hurt him. “Ehhh,” he heard the boy with dimples work up to say something, and Jin composed his face and emotions before he turned to face him. 

“So you had a sword?” Jin tilted his head to the side. Maybe he had gotten the dream wrong, this couldn’t be the Prince he had been waiting for. This boy was strange. He said and did the weirdest things. Jin watched as the boy walked over and picked up his sword twirling it as he came back. 

Jin would have never been allowed to do such a thing. He remembered the time he hit a tree with the flat edge of his sword and his tutor had put him on his knees in the courtyard and made him hold the sword over his head. “A sword is not a toy young Prince. You must respect the weapon you wield. You must fear something that can take a life.” Jin shook off the memories of his lonely childhood then felt his mouth drop as the boy with dimples started searching their attackers’ armor. 

“What are you doing?” Jin asked before he could stop himself. He stared at the boy with dimples half expecting him to run off screaming or collapse to the floor. The boy just rubbed a finger in his ear and flipped one of the attackers over. “I am looking for weapons and to see if I can figure out who these guys are of course.” Jin watched fascinated as the boy with dimples made quick work of the man’s armor. He pulled a money bag, some lose coins, a few daggers, and a hip knife. Jin watched as the boy stood up and checked the sharpness of the knife before tucking it into his waist band. When the boy picked up the bag of money and moved on to the next body, Jin was certain that he had found the wrong boy hanging from a tree. Now he wasn’t just cursed but unlucky as well. 

“Oh yes!” Jin watched as the boy pulled a slim rectangular box and held it reverently. “Oh today must be my lucky day,” and Jin saw as the boy opened the box and put a hand to his lips to hold back his excitement. Jin couldn’t hold his curiosity and walked over to look at the contents of the box. He saw small tiles with various designs on them. Jin looked into the boy’s eyes for an explanation and saw them fill with utter delight. 

“Mahjong,” he said holding the box up and flashing him an excited smile and the dimples Jin had spent most of his life dreaming about. Right when Jin was about to reevaluate his life decisions, he heard the sound of horses and hooves coming towards them. “What’s the likelihood that’s not for us and the guy that got away from us went home to take a nap?” 

Jin simply answered by picking up his bag, swinging his cloak back on and making a run for it. “Wait for me,” he heard the boy say and a few seconds later his hand was in his. “I guess it was for us,” the boy winked as they ran through the woods. 

**  
Jin was busy going through his supplies and the small pile collected by the boy with dimples. They were now the proud owners of 10 daggers, 5 knives, a bow and arrow, and 2 swords. His companion had a hording problem, but at least they had found some shelter and had lost their attackers. A few hours of running through the woods and Jin was exhausted but the swords and weapons needed to be sharpened. The boy with dimples had gone out to catch something for dinner and Jin didn’t know if he should be afraid. 

Jin was done sharpening the now gleaming set of daggers when the boy returned. “I arrive victorious,” the boy said in a triumphant voice. “They were playing hard to get and tried to mess with me. It was touch and go for a while I didn’t know if it would be them or me but at the end I got the jump on them.” What was he even saying Jin wondered, and saw as the boy dropped a line of 4 fish. 

“Fish,” Jin said in a monotone voice. 

“Freshly caught fish,” the boy corrected and wiggled his eyebrows. “I couldn’t find much more, but it should be enough for dinner.” The boy squatted over the fish and looked at Jin. “So how about I clean them and you cook them while I get cleaned up?” Jin felt himself nod and then realized that he’d never cooked before. 

**  
He was so quiet, Namjoon thought as he cleaned the fish he caught. Namjoon estimated that he had talked more in the time he’d spent with the boy than in the first month of warrior training. When Namjoon had heard the boy talk, his heart had sank a little thinking that this wasn’t the Prince he was looking for. But the more time he spent watching him the more he knew it was him. 

Namjoon bowed his head pretending to not notice that the boy watched him, and instead admired the swiftness of his hands as they sharpened the weapons. “Alright,” Namjoon said. “That is the last of them, I am going to go get cleaned up and I’ll get some more wood for the fire.” Namjoon watched as the boy’s lips parted lightly and tried not to be sad for his hard earned fish. The boy didn’t know how to cook it had been written all over his face before the veil of composure fell returned. He was fascinating. Namjoon would see such vivid expressions on the boy’s face where he could see what he was thinking and then they would disappear. As he walked out of the cave, Namjoon gave a quick prayer for the fish and made his way to the river.

**  
Jin was trying not to sweat through his shirt in panic. He had no idea how to cook. He’d never even spent a day outside of the castle let alone cook for himself. Don’t panic he told himself don’t panic and look around, but what was he supposed to? He was in a cave against a cliff side with a dirt floor, a small arsenal of weapons, a small fire, and 4 fish.

The cakes, his mind yelled at him. Jin rushed over to his bag and took out the silk scarf that contained the cakes. He untied it and a small roll of parchment fell out. 

Hello My Dear,  
I hope you enjoy the dry cakes. Make sure you eat them and not use them for target practice as you used to. If you are caught in the woods, there are some berries that are good to eat but crush them between your fingers before you eat them. If the juice runs red like the mantel over the great hall they are good to eat. If the juice runs red like the lining of your grandmother’s robe, do not eat them they are poisonous. If by some misfortune you eat them, scrub your mouth with dirt, drink some water and throw up. This will clean most of the poison out of your system. 

From here to the valley there are some great rivers, you should try your hand at fishing but be patient it can be difficult. Fresh water fish are sweet to the taste and don’t have the flavor of the sea. I’ve included some packets of spices for you because as Cook always says anything can be edible with some spice. The best way to prepare fish is roasted over fire on a stick. Skewer the fish, rub the spice on the inside, and rotate slowly over the fire. Don’t just drop them in the fire Seokjin!

As I am writing this letter, I feel ashamed that I have not prepared you for life outside of the castle, but I have confidence you will figure something out. I will buy you as much time as I can so you can find your Prince, but your father will have people searching to bring you back.

Be safe my love,  
Mother. 

“I think I found him mother,” he whispered. Jin rubbed a hand over his face and got to work. 

**  
“I am starving,” Namjoon said cheerfully as he walked into the cave. He stopped in his tracks as he saw the boy slowly rotating a stick with fish over the fire. The boy looked up at him and Namjoon saw the line of concentration disappear from between his eyebrows. Ahhh the cool prince was back Namjoon thought. 

“Hey it smells amazing in here,” Namjoon said as he sat across from the boy. “Are they almost done?”

Namjoon saw as the boy bit his lip. “I am not sure,” he said in a monotone voice even though Namjoon could see the uncertainty in his face. 

“Well is it white yet?”

“It was white before,” the boy said no emotion in his voice, but Namjoon caught the slight twitch of his lip. He laughed. 

“I know it was white before but it was kind of translucent before right? If it’s cooked it will still look white but not shiny or translucent. Does that make sense?” 

The boy nodded and pulled the fish from the fire to inspect them. Namjoon smiled as the little wrinkle of concentration appeared on the boy’s face, and was love struck with the look of delight on his face.

Namjoon reached to touch his chest because there was a sudden tightness. What was the feeling in his chest? But as soon as it came it disappeared as the boy composed his face. “They seem done.” 

“Oh great,” Namjoon said a little forced. “Let’s eat then.” 

“I also have cakes.”

“Cake?” Namjoon asked as he took his first full bite of fish and was rewarded with a 3rd degree burn but he was starving.

“They’re dry cakes. They’re not very good, but they’re dense and will fill you up.” The boy responded as handed him two cakes. 

Namjoon looked at the cakes in his hands. They were a butter yellow color with small green flakes in them, and took a bite. “Oh these are good.” 

At his statement the boy looked surprised. “Oh yeah, really good,” Namjoon said again and put a huge chunk of fish inside of the cake and shoved the whole thing in his mouth. 

“They’re not sweet.” Namjoon looked over as the boy ate delicately with a scarf over his lap and a makeshift dinner dish that held his fish. He looked like he could have been in the main hall of a castle instead of sitting on the floor of a stuffy cave. 

“The cakes?”

A pair of very composed eyes looked at Namjoon now. “Of course, cakes are supposed to be sweet,” the cool voice explained.

Namjoon lifted an eyebrow as he watched the boy eat. “I guess most cakes yes,” he responded after he finished the food in his mouth. “But when I was in training in the barracks we used to make this kind of bread thing to go with our meals.” 

“Kind of bread thing?” the boy asked as he took a perfectly sized pieces of fish and placed them in his mouth. 

“Hmmm maybe cake thing is a better description, it wasn’t fluffy like bread, but it wasn’t sweet like a cake. It was savory and we used to eat it with stews. This reminds me of that but it tastes like a garden.” 

“Basil.” 

“What?”

“The green flakes in the cake. It’s basil. My mother makes them.” 

“That’s cool,” Namjoon said thinking of his own mother. The idea of her cooking was hilarious, and so he laughed. Namjoon was rewarded with a stern look from the boy. 

“Sorry, I am not laughing at your mother, I was just trying to picture mine cooking.” When the boy’s face remained the same, he added “my mother is a warrior. She cooks but because all warriors need to feed themselves. But she doesn't cook cakes.” 

Jin thought of how his mother had knocked out the First in Command and said, “My mother can do both.” 

They ate the rest of the meal in silence. 

**  
Namjoon was so full. The fish and the magic cakes had satisfied his hunger. He knew he should to get up to clean and bury their leftovers but he was lazy and gave himself another moment. 

After a few more minutes, he watched as the boy finished eating and neatly folded his scarf and started to put things away. Damn if Namjoon wasn’t fascinated. 

“Hey, I’ll go clean that up… hmmm” Namjoon said as he scratched his head. “I guess right now is a good time as any what’s your name anyway? Mine is Namjoon. I am the First Prince of the Red Lands that border the sea.” 

The boy looked over to look at him and nodded. “I am the Fair Prince Seokjin from the Higher Woods that border the mountains.” 

**  
Jin watched as First Prince Namjoon’s eyebrows shot into his hairline and his eyes widened. He narrowed his eyes as the Prince’s lip twitched smothering a laugh. Jin was not used to being laughed at. Was his Prince disrespectful on top of absent minded and strange? 

“Is something the matter with my name?” He asked. 

“Not at all,” Prince Namjoon said rubbing a hand over his mouth. “Well Fair Prince Seokjin should we clean up?” 

Jin bent down and started packing their stuff. Prince Namjoon said he’d go bury their stuff outside to hide their tracks, but as soon as he had stepped out of the cave, Jin heard the wild cackles of laughter. 

Oh, he was going to smother the man in his sleep curse or no curse


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Jin hadn’t slept in two days, and it wasn’t because he was a pampered prince who couldn’t sleep on the floor. 

With the days he had endured lately, a dirt floor was a welcomed sight at night. Prince Namjoon and he had been traveling in search of his horse and his companions while simultaneously dodging the attacks by the men following them. But even with all of the exhaustion and the aches in his body from fighting Jin couldn’t sleep, because First Prince Namjoon of the Red Lands snored. He snored loudly. 

Jin turned, shifted and turned trying to get comfortable, but no matter what he did the snore reverberated in his ears. Why him? He was cold and the floor was hard. He was hungry and he just wanted to sleep. He tried counting to calm himself, but it didn’t work. Jin threw his cloak off and crawled towards Prince Namjoon. 

“Prince Namjoon,” he said in an irritated whispered and winced. He wanted the man to stop snoring he didn’t want to kill him. Jin made himself count to 10 and tried again. “Prince Namjoon?” Nothing. “First Prince Namjoon,” all Jin heard was an even louder snore come from the man. The Goddess was testing him he knew, but she didn’t bring anything his way that he couldn’t handle. Jin took another deep breath and leaned over the sleeping Prince. “Namjoon.” 

“Just five more minutes,” Jin heard the Prince mumble and saw a cute little pout appear on his mouth. Once this was over and Jin slept for a week, took a nice long bath, and changed his clothes, he would think that Prince Namjoon’s snoring and cute pouted lip were adorable. But that was not today and so Jin pushed at Prince Namjoon’s shoulder to roll him on his back. 

Jin waited a few seconds and the snoring stopped. He could have wept and offered thanks to the Goddess. There was a glimmer of hope that he might get some sleep tonight. He turned to go back to his spot in the cave when a hand reached out and grabbed him. Jin almost cried out, but years of training stopped him. Prince Namjoon had a secure grip on his forearm, but Jin looked and the Prince was still asleep. Maybe this was some of his military training? When Jin tried to tug his hand free, he just found himself being pulled into Prince Namjoon’s arms and under the thick leather trimmed cloak. 

“Just five more minutes, cuddle with me I am cold,” the Prince mumbled into the back of Jin’s neck. Jin tried to break free of Prince Namjoon’s arms and found himself pulled closer towards his body. Jin was surrounded by the smell of Prince Namjoon and the distinct smell of leather. Unlike his own clothing made of muslin and cotton, Prince Namjoon wore linen and leather. Jin settled into the embrace. He would just wait until the Prince fell into a deeper sleep in a few minutes then get up.

Jin fell dead asleep against the Prince’s warm body and the loud snoring in his ear didn’t bother him at all. 

**  
It was the singing of birds that woke Jin up and for a split second he imagined he was back home. He was so warm and even the floor felt firm instead of rock hard. 

Then he bolted across the small space of the cave. 

Jin closed his eyes ready to be mortified. He had slept in Prince Namjoon’s arms and may the Goddess help him because he had slept comfortably. Jin waited for the Prince to yell or say something but nothing happened. Jin waited and right when he thought he’d die from suspense he heard a loud snore. 

Jin looked over and First Prince Namjoon of the Red Lands was not just snoring no that wasn’t bad enough: He was also drooling a bit. Jin must have committed some offence against the heavens in his past life and so he was being punished with this man. Because as much as Jin had been annoyed the past two days, he had also enjoyed every second of it. He looked over at Namjoon and relaxed a bit. 

Jin intellectually understood that it was impossible for him to be in love with Prince Namjoon. Love at first sight wasn’t real and much more of a fairytale than his cursed voiced. It was simply attraction and interest. Jin knew that compatibility and shared interests were what strengthened relationships and made them last. With that said, there was no other word to explain how he had felt since he’d stood by Prince Namjoon’s side. Dreams of the boy with dimples blended into the man he had found hanging from the tree. Jin just wasn’t sure what to do about it. 

Clean and make breakfast, his brain said in the monotone voice he practiced for years. Jin put on his cloak and left to pick berries and wood. 

**  
If Jin hadn’t been so busy thinking myself in love he would have noticed the two sets of tracks that circled the cave where Prince Namjoon was sleeping. If he hadn’t been busy preparing his heart to not be disappointed, he would have been able to warn the man he loved. But he noticed too late and danger was already lurking. 

It was a small branch snapping under someone’s foot that caught Jin’s attention. Jin puled is cloak tighter around him and pressed his body against a ridge in the cliff. 

There were two of them. One had a bruised lip but that didn’t take away from the charm in his face. If Jin hadn’t seen the man move with the grace and stealth of a panther, he would have found him harmless. 

There was a fullness to his face that made him look childlike and cheerful. Jin wondered if that made death easier at the hand of this man or worst. Jin noticed that the roundness in his face didn’t extend to the rest of him. Jin could see how the light armor the man wore stretched over taunt muscles. This man was lethal and powerful. He almost missed the second if it hadn’t been for the flash of smile. 

The second man was taller than the first. He was armed with a crossbow, sword, and 4 knives at his belt. Jin found the contrast of the friendly, warm, and contagious smile, with the small arsenal of weapons daunting. This man would smile as he cut your heart out of your chest. 

Jin pulled away from the cover of the cliff and tried to move as quickly as possible to reach Prince Namjoon before the two men. But he even as he quickened his pace, he knew he wouldn’t make it. Jin made a quick decision and moved towards the cover of some trees, and hoped he’d survive it. 

**  
Hoseok hopped down from the tree where he’d been positioned and motioned Jimin to follow. It had taken them two whole days to track down the Prince and he couldn’t be prouder. Both he and Jimin were expert trackers, and if they had taken two days to find Prince Namjoon it meant their attackers were nowhere closet to finding him. But this didn’t mean that they didn’t get to have some fun and try to sneak up on the Prince. If the Prince hadn’t changed his routine, they would find him sleeping. Hoseok entertained the idea of hogtieing him and throwing him into the river when a small dagger whizzed past him and caught the top of his ear. 

Before a drop of blood had pooled by his hear, Hoseok and Jimin were back to back ready to defend from whoever had followed them. “Commander?” 

“I don’t know how they followed us without us hearing but be ready,” Hoseok instructed. 

Hoseok and Jimin waited and nothing happened. “Commander, I don’t know where-“Hoseok pushed Jimin away as he pulled his crossbow and fired. No sooner had his arrow left his bow that a knife lodged itself in his shoulder. Hoseok waited and didn’t hear a hit. He missed. Fuck. 

“The trees,” he said and ran after Jimin for cover. Hoseok started to move towards the entrance of the cave. They needed to get to the Prince and warn him. He guessed dumping him in the river would have to wait for another day. 

**  
Jin’s cheek stung as he ran. He had never seen anyone be able to aim a crossbow mid movement and without fear. Jin knew his aim had been true and had caught the man by the shoulder and the attacker hadn’t even winced. When instead of dispersing as Jin had assumed they would, the two men ran towards the cave Jin knew his plan had failed. Even as he changed his plan to attack them directly, he prayed to the Goddess that there were only two of them and that if he died Jin could take them with him. 

**  
It appeared out of the shadows, in cool silence and with the face of an angel. When it brought down a thin blade towards his neck, it was years of training that had Jimin shifting to the right and out of range. Jimin was only eighteen but he had seen many battles and was experienced at war, but the cool detachment of the man’s face caught him off guard. Usually the clash of swords and was also accompanied with the whistling of arrows, the grunts of men, and the sound of death. The thirst for victory, rage, and pleasure of war always decorated a man’s face in battle, but this man made no sound, and emotion was drained from his face. 

Jimin couldn’t anticipate an attack or a retreat until they were already upon him. Jimin pivoted and pressed his attacker into the Commander’s reach. Jimin could see the strain on his Commander’s face and could feel it as he grit his teeth and nothing from their attacker. Jimin stepped back and his foot bent under a rock. He watched as their attacker kicked the Commander back and swung his sword towards him. 

Jimin could see it in his head before it happened. He could see the blade slicing his throat opened as he fell forward with his hands trying to stop the inevitable rush of blood, but it never came. The attacker hesitated and Jimin saw remorse in his eyes. It was enough that Jimin was able to attack and distract him. Hoseok came from behind and wrapped his arm around the attacker’s neck pulling him back and off balance. “Run. The Prince.” 

Jimin saw the panic in the attacker’s face and there were things about the attack that didn’t make sense. Why would an assassin stop and not kill him? Why would a trained assassin fight with such ferocity? The attacker could have stayed in the woods and killed them from that spot. Neither he nor the commander had been able to pinpoint his location. But before he gave two steps he was pulled back by the collar of his shirt. 

“Let him go,” Jimin heard the Commander’s voice. His attacker said nothing as he squeezed hard against Jimin’s neck. His attacker was taller than him and was in the perfect position to squeeze the life out of him. 

“Let him go or I’ll just slice your throat open and get the information I need another way.” 

“Then we all die together,” Jimin heard the attacker say. The voice was cool and inhuman. Jimin heard as his attacker screamed “NAMJOON,” and did something he’d never done in his whole life. He fainted with the most painful ringing in his ears. 

**  
Jin was glad he wasn’t dead but the throbbing at the back of his head was not a pleasant feeling. He felt like he was emerging from the lake from his home. Layer by layer being peeled away. It was voices he heard first. Prince Namjoon’s irritated voice and two other’s he didn’t recognize. 

“Seokjin, Seokjin, please wake up. Where is Jimin with the water? Seokjin…” 

“Honestly Prince Namjoon how could we have known who he was?” 

“Hoseok, I don’t care if you’re the commander of 100 no of 1000 armies you will shut your mouth. I don’t want to hear anything out of you.” 

“But Prince Namjoon seriously, he attacked us first.” 

“Not another word.” 

“I am the one with a wounded shoulder” 

“HOSEOK, his face has a cut.”

“It’s a scratch at best. Try rubbing maybe it will come off.”

“Come near him and I’ll cut your hand off and give it to him.” 

“Wow, so touchy.” 

“It’s not just a scratch he’s bleeding and he has a huge knot on his head!”

“I just knocked him out. He’ll have a tiny headache at worst.” 

“Prince, here is the water.” 

“Thanks, Seokjin, Seokjin.” 

“Just tilt his head back or splash the water on his face, remember when we dumped a bucket of water on Corporal Kim. He was soooo pissed.”

“Hoseok!”

“Fine, I won’t say anything anymore, but damn Namjoon this journey had made you grumpy.” 

Jin finally managed to open his eyes and he was staring at the bright blue sky with Prince Namjoon’s worried face inches from him. Oh he was pretty. Jin blinked slowly and tried to remember what had happened. Had he fallen? He had been picking berries for breakfast and had decided that being in love with Prince Namjoon although unlikely was the only rational conclusion when-.

The attackers. 

Jin raised himself to his feet and took the dagger Prince Namjoon kept at his waist. He pushed Namjoon behind him and used his body to shield him. 

“Easy, easy,” Prince Namjoon said behind him. “They’re not here to hurt us.” 

Jin didn’t take his eyes off of the two attackers but let Namjoon move to stand next to him. “Shhh, its ok. Give me the dagger Prince Seokjin. Everything’s ok.” Jin looked at the two men and the childlike one was smiling brightly. What was happening? They had been tracking Prince Namjoon. Jin had seen the stealth in their movements they had been hiding their presence, but it was the smirk on the taller one of the two that made things click in his head. 

Jin dropped the hand that was holding on to Namjoon and handed him the dagger. “They’re your companions.” He said calmly. 

“Yes, the little one is Jimin he’s the First in Command of our army and the taller one with the stupid look on his face is the Commander of our Army Jung Hoseok. 

Jin felt all the energy drain from his body. This whole experience had to be a joke. He had attacked two men by himself and had been willing to die just to find out the two were Prince Namjoon’s companions. Jin looked at the three men staring at him and could see amusement on their faces. If Jin ever set foot on the Red Lands he was going to burn it all to the ground. Anything that came from that place was jinxed. Jin was about to say something when he saw the blood dripping from the shorter boy’s ear. 

That was right, Jin had done the thing he promised himself to never do again. He had hurt someone and deliberately. Jin turned his back to the three of them and straightened his back. He focused on breathing in and out. Of feeling the air fill his lungs and move through him as sound should never, but every time he breathed out he felt smaller and defeated. 

“Prince Seokjin?”

That’s right, Jin thought. He had an audience. He couldn’t lose all control now. He arranged his face and focused on controlling his voice. He turned to face the men. 

“Your ear,” he said. “Is your ear ok?”

“Oh,” the boy reached to touch the blood. “Oh yes your highness, I am fine.” 

“Can you hear alright?” Jin asked. 

“Yes,” the boy said with a smile. “My ears a ringing a bit but its fine. Kind of reminds me of when we did cannon training.” 

“I’ll go pick some plants to make a remedy for you.” Jin said as he walked away. 

**  
Namjoon watched as Prince Seokjin walked away his back so straight it might break from the tension. 

“So that’s him?” 

“Namjoon turned to face Hoseok. “Yes, that’s him.” 

“Doesn’t look like he needs saving to me.” 

“It’s his voice,” Jimin said. “That’s why he fights, moves, and talks like he does. It’s his voice that’s the problem.”

Namjoon nodded,” I think so. He’s always quiet and constantly avoids saying anything.” 

“Well we know why. Prince Namjoon, I thought my head was going to explode off of my head. I couldn’t even think straight. I am not so sure that I didn’t just knock him out trying to cover my ears than on purpose.” Hoseok said simply. 

“Would it have killed us?” Jimin asked. 

No one answered, but Namjoon knew that the answer was yes. Namjoon had heard as much pain and misery in Jin’s voice as what he inflicted. He wouldn’t be so careful so unhappy if it wasn’t serious. 

“How are you going to lift the curse Prince Namjoon? Is there a way?”

Namjoon shook his head. “Seokjin won’t talk about it and hasn’t asked me for anything so I don’t think he knows.”

“Well,” Hoseok said as he lifted his shoulder to examine his wound. “There’s always kissing.” 

“Hoseok, remind me to kick your ass at a later date,” Namjoon bit out. 

“It might work,” Jimin said with a shrug off his shoulder. “Isn’t it always like that in the fairytales?” 

**  
Jin didn’t stop walking until he was by a small pond he had found the day before, and collapsed at its edge. He looked at his reflection and was surprised to see nothing of the pain, embarrassment, and misery he felt. Jin picked himself off of the floor he knew that dwelling on the misery of his life wouldn’t do anything so he walked through the woods. 

**  
He had seen him like that in his dreams, Namjoon thought. 

He had always seen Jin alone and sad. He had seen him walking through gardens filled with the beautiful perfume of flowers. He had seen him trimming the soft leaves of plants and talking to them urging them to grow. It seemed like they had understood the need in his voice to share to have a friend and had grown just for him. He had seen him walk along the edge of a lake shouldered by mountains as the wind danced in his hair. But Namjoon had always seen him alone and silent. 

Namjoon stood at the edge of the woods as he watched Jin pick himself off of the floor and walk alone. Jin should be mad. He should be yelling at Namjoon about his two stupid companions and how silly they had been akin to something his mother would have done to his father. He should have punched Namjoon in the arm and then laughed at how things had developed. Namjoon would have then glowed at the fact that someone had completed a successful attack against the Great Commander of the Red Lands and his First in Command. He would have been proud to joke that it had been no other than the vicious Fair Prince Seokjin from the High Woods. But Jin couldn’t say anything. 

Namjoon moved forward and wrapped his arms around Jin because he wanted him to know he wasn’t alone. 

“I am sorry,” Namjoon said into Jin’s neck. He felt him stiffen in his back hug but didn’t pull away. “They were just going to sneak up on me and dump me in the river, but I know it looked bad.”

“It was nothing.” Namjoon heard Jin say with an empty voice. 

“Stop it,” he ordered trying not to sound as angry as he felt. “You thought they were going to kill me and so you were willing to die.” When Jin didn’t say anything, Namjoon kept on talking. “Are you so careless with your life?”

Namjoon let Jin break free of his embrace. When Jin faced him there was nothing but a slight twinge of hurt in his beautiful eyes. “What would you have suggested I do? Scream for help?” Jin said. Namjoon could hear in his mind the sarcastic and painful emphasis of the words even if it didn’t come from Jin’s voice. 

“You could have waited to see what they had planned,” Namjoon said as reached a hand to Jin. He saw as Jin glanced at the hand and looked away. “When should I have acted? Once they had your head separated from your body if they had been assassins or until you were in the river?” 

Namjoon felt a slight buzzing in one ear. Jin was annoyed with him, and he couldn’t say why but it made him happy. “You’re annoyed with me.” 

“What?”

“You’re annoyed with me,” Namjoon repeated. “I have a slight buzzing in one ear.” Namjoon saw in amazement as worry, concern, fear, and surprised all flushed through Jin’s face before being wiped clean from his face. 

“You have a right to be,” Namjoon said. “They played a stupid joke it’s a bad habit of ours and you thought it was a serious situation. If I were you I would be royally pissed and kind of embarrassed.” 

Jin just looked at him with cool eyes. “I am going to go pick herbs for your First in Command’s injury. Please don’t follow me, I’d like to be alone.” 

“Hey, hey,” Namjoon walked forward and grabbed Jin by the arm. “It’s ok to be upset.” Namjoon just held on as Jin’s eyes filled with unshed tears. He saw as Jin’s jaw tightened and his back straightened like an iron rod. “No it’s not. I can’t ever be mad, or sad, or angry, or upset, or annoyed. That buzzing in your ear would be nothing compared to what could happen if I was upset.” Jin said as he stepped closer to Namjoon. “If I was upset,” he continued. “You’d hear a horrible sound that would haunt you. The sound would vibrate through your ear, through the bones of the middle of your ear. The pain would increase in intensity until you felt like your head was going to burst. You’d experience some dizziness and your vision would blur right before blood started gushing out of your ear. The same thing would happen if I was happy or excited.” Namjoon stood still as Jin’s face was only inches from his. “If you got lucky, you’d pass out from the pain as your body trying to protect you went unconscious, but that would be a mistake. If you faint, you can’t get away from me and so your brain would just burst from the sound and pressure.” 

Namjoon knew he should be afraid or worried at the intensity of Jin’s eyes, but may the Warrior help him he was in love. He relaxed his face and flashed Jin a smile. “Want to kiss so you can yell at me then?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoseok tried to steal this chapter. It was his Bday so I had hobi on the mind but I had to edit him down. He's sassy and had a lot to say. hahahah Fellow ARMY don't forget to stream and play the new MV Spring Day on youtube, Spotify and purchase if you can the single.


	5. Chapter 5

“What,” Jin said unable to mask the surprise in his voice. Namjoon rubbed his ear, “Want to kiss so you can yell at me?”

“It doesn’t work,” Jin said. 

“What do you mean it doesn’t work?”

“My parents tried that,” Jin said pulling away. “When I first got cursed, they invited all the Princes’ within 100 miles and they all stood in line and kissed my cheek. Nothing happened.” 

“When was this?” Namjoon asked. 

“I had just turned two it was in December.” 

“I was only a year then,” Namjoon said. “My parents wouldn’t have taken me to see you.” 

“What are you talking about?” 

“In the Red Lands, even if we receive a summon our children don’t travel until they’re 3. So I’ve never kissed you.” 

“But even if someone was in danger?”

“You think it’s unfair.” Jin just looked at him. Had he really been living in the worst situation just because the children of the Red Land’s didn’t travel before they were three?

“I am called the First Prince Namjoon but I am not the first Namjoon to be born to the royal family. My mother didn’t give birth to me until she was twenty six. My mother was young when she defeated my aunt for my father’s hand. She was sixteen at the time. Within a year of being married to my father she gave birth to a son that she named Kim Namjoon. Before Kim Namjoon’s first’s birthday there was whispers of a rebellion in the north. Although it didn’t directly threatened the Red Lands we are surrounded by sea and bay and so many have tried to use our home as a port to invade other lands. The women in our home are warriors as well so naturally they too answered the call, but the women are also mothers, daughters and sisters. And so, they took their young with them. The older children stayed behind to protect our home.” 

When Jin looked confused Namjoon continued,” we begin our warrior training at 11. They traveled through a small town that had been hit with an illness. Our army stopped to help the sick and the dying for two days. They buried the bodies they could and burned the ones that would breed more infection. But our doctors couldn’t figure out how the disease was spreading. After three days, our contingent moved on its course to stop the rebellion and on the 7th day the first child died. You see it took 7 days for the disease to completely take over the body and by then it was too late. The brain, lungs, heart, intestines, and blood had all been infected. The command tried to separate the children, but even as children we all share everything like soldiers. All of the children under the age of three died. Their bodies were too vulnerable to the infection.” 

Jin thought of his own people and all the children he saw from his tower window. The thought of the festivals and the celebrations, and then he imagined all of the little ones. “Even if we had received a summon, it wouldn’t have matter if I was a prince or a peasant no child under the age of three can travel outside of the Red Lands.” 

Jin closed his eyes and tried to push the hope that was creeping into his heart out of the way. He had given up on being saved and had worked hard to try to control his life. His curse couldn’t be broken. There had been no prophesy to show a way just a deadline his 21st birthday. 

“It won’t work. I know it won’t.” Jin said.

“I’ve dreamt about you,” Namjoon said in a soft voice. “I’ve see you alone and sad walking through gardens of roses. I’ve see you alone by a lake that shoulders a mountain as you cry. Let me help you.” Namjoon said. Jin reached out and took his hand. 

**  
Prince Namjoon was playing a joke on him. Jin watched Jimin and Hoseok suspiciously as Namjoon explained once again the logic behind Jin kissing him and not the other way around.

Jimin had sided momentarily with him that yes he was the cursed one hence he should be the one getting kissed. Cursed princess’ didn’t kiss the prince and break their own spell. Jin had supported that argument saying that if they used fairytales as a model that, this was the original interpretation. 

“But Prince Jin saved you from the tree?” Hoseok had asked which had opened another discussion on who had saved who and who needed to kiss who. 

“I was on my way to save you Prince Jin, but things happened and while my intent was and is to still save you. You got to me first.” 

“It still doesn’t make sense that I would have to kiss you.” 

“Of course,” Jimin said jumping in. “Usually the prince has to slay a dragon or defeat an army or something. But in this case Prince Jin saved Prince Namjoon from-“

“The life threatening tree?” 

“I heard the branch was pretty high up.” Hoseok said with a smile. 

“It just makes sense,” Namjoon said again. 

“Well,” Hoseok said, “As much as I relish the idea of spending all day in the open woods with no over where we can easily be spotted, we should get moving on this kiss.” Hoseok grabbed Prince Namjoon and pushed him down to his knees. 

“Your turn your highness,” Jimin said as he pushed and shoved Jin forward. 

“Why do I have to do it? I don’t want to kiss him,” Jin said unable to control his voice and watched as Jimin winced a little. “It’s ok your highness, I am ok. It’s just a little buzzing. I know this is very serious and embarrassing.” It was the understanding in the boy’s voice that made him listen and kneel down next to Namjoon. 

“Make sure there’s a loud kissing noise,” Hoseok added. “You want to make sure it works and proper kiss has a smacking noise. 

Jin’s head was swimming. Hoseok and Jimin were saying kiss him kiss him over and over again. So Jin did the only thing he could think of to clear his head, he slapped himself. He slapped himself hard and not once but three times. Prince Namjoon was just on his knees eyes squeezed shut perfectly still. 

Jin leaned in and touched his lips to Prince Namjoon’s cheek with a loud kissing noise. 

It happened all at once. Jimin turned away from the scene and crumbled on the floor smiling and curling himself into a ball. Prince Namjoon walked off and high kicked the first thing he saw which happened to be a helpless tree. Jin was hiding at the edge of the trees he had run away from the group out of embarrassment, and Hoseok was standing there with his arms crossed smiling happily. 

“Alright so now let’s see if it worked,” Hoseok said as got Prince Namjoon and was dragging him back. 

“Commander,” Jimin said as he ran over to Jin and stood in front of him. 

“Guess we’ll test it later,” Hoseok said as he prepared his crossbow. 

“Jimin, take Prince Jin and give Prince Namjoon your sword.” 

“Your highness, follow me please.” 

“But we can’t,” Jin protested as Jimin tugged at his arm. Jimin grabbed Jin by the shoulders and said straight into his eyes. “They’re after you. Run if you want to save him,” and Jin ran. 

**  
Jimin waited until they’d put enough distance between them and the attackers to slowed down. He took Prince Jin down some hard terrain and was impressed when he kept up. He was strong, Jimin thought. He assumed a Prince who had suffered like this one had, had to be strong. The sun was starting to set when Jimin turned to talk to the Prince. “We’ll find a place to camp for the night, I’ll go scout for a place stay here hidden in the brush.” 

Jimin watched Prince Jin nod and hide. Damn, the man didn’t even look moved which most likely meant the Prince was keeping his composure. “They’ll catch up to us soon. Commander Hoseok is an expert tracker even if we made it almost impossible to find us.” 

Jin just nodded. 

When he returned for Prince Jin, he was surprised to see that Prince Jin was gone. Fuck. Jimin circled the area to find tracks and follow the prince but found nothing. Jimin turned back around to look at where he had asked the Prince to hide and called out “Your highness?” Sure enough a few seconds later, Prince Jin emerged. 

“That’s amazing.”

“What is?”

“I couldn’t sense you at all. I thought you had taken off.” Jimin explained. 

Prince Jin just looked at him. “It must be from years of pretending I don’t exist.” 

Jimin just raised his eyebrows. “Follow me Prince Jin. I’ve found a place for us to rest at.” 

Jimin didn’t know what to expect but was definitely surprise when the Prince started to lay down his cloak and unarm himself to clean his weapons. He looked like a soldier of the Red Lands. His Prince had found a good match. 

**  
Jimin struggled the next day with whether they should wait or move on. If the Commander and Prince Namjoon had been defeated, their attackers would be on them by the end of the day. He growled and snarled at himself for feeling unsure. Prince Jin just watched him but said nothing. At about high afternoon, Jimin watched as Prince Jin stood up and dusted off his clothes. “I’d like to go for a walk and stretch my legs. I can pick some berries while I am at it for dinner. You can accompany me of course,” Prince Jin said as he walked past Jimin. 

Jimin followed Prince Jin as he expertly picked berries and put them in his cloak. Every time they moved to a new bush, Jimin watched as the prince crushed a few between his fingers and looked at the color in the sun light. When Jimin asked him why, the Prince explained the subtle difference in the color distinguishing the delicious berries and the poisonous ones. 

They were making their way back towards the cave when Jimin saw the shadows move. They’d been found. 

Jimin stood close to the Prince and held him by the elbow,” They’ve found us. I am going to stay behind as you run.” Prince Jin said nothing but reached his free hand and Jimin felt a squeeze. “I won’t lie to you and say it will be ok. I am sure you’ve guess that if they’ve found us it’s because whoever is after us is good.” Jin nodded again. Then Jimin watched in amazement as Jin pointed towards the knife at his hip. “No, your highness. You can’t help. Prince Namjoon is going to be looking for you of that I am sure.” 

Jimin walked Jin over to the edge of the cliff near the water fall. Prince Jin looked so beautiful and pushed him off the side. 

Jimin ducked and saw a knife hit the air where the Prince and he had just stood in. He pulled a knife out of his boot and unsheathed his sword as he rolled to his side and focused on killing whoever was attacking him now. 

**  
Jin had always assumed that his curse affected his ability to be himself. That innately being unable to express your feelings, wants, needs, and emotions was the curse itself, but this was not the case. Perhaps it was because he had spent so much time in the castle that he failed to see the true damage of the curse: being unable to save those that you loved. 

Jin didn’t know of Jimin’s plan until he’d been falling back into the void, until he’d seen the familiar black armor and mask of his First in Command Jungkook. Jin couldn’t scream to warn them both and not risk hurting them severely at best or killing them at worst. So Jin hit the water and his quick inhale had nothing to do with the cold or the fall, but with the fear that one of those two men wouldn’t survive the fight. They would both fight until the end to protect him. 

**  
Jimin watched on as the attacker pulled off his mask. His face was set in hard lines even though the boy couldn’t be a day older than Jimin himself. He stared off in the space where the Prince had just stood. Jimin was glad that even if he died Prince Jin was out of his reach that was a small victory in itself. 

The attacker walked as if in a trance slowly step by step towards the edge of the cliff then came to a sudden stop and Jimin saw fury in his face. When the attacker brought his broad sword down on Jimin, he stood up to greet it. The impact hurt his forearm but Jimin pushed him back. When they clashed swords again, Jimin held up his knife to bare the weight. Jimin waited patiently for his time to attack. The attacker was taller than him and with a broad sword had more weight, but Jimin knew he’d exhaust himself and then his chance would come. The Warrior was on his side and Jimin saw as his attacker glanced over at the cliff side where Prince Jin had disappeared. 

Jimin pivoted and picked his attacker back then lunged forward his sword faking forward while his knifed hand slashed at his stomach. Jimin was sad to hear the sound of under armor but glad to see the big dummy had dropped his sword. Jimin smiled now the attacker looked shocked. 

They rounded each other as his attacker removed his ruined outer coat and chest plate. It was slowing him down after all Jimin thought. Jimin was wearing simple leathers and under armor he could run and his attacker in full armor would never catch him. 

Jimin flipped his sword in his hand anticipating another move and he was pleased yet again to have annoyed his attacker. When the boy struck, it was with speed, diligence, and creativity. His attacker would strike with one hand and then pursue with the other like a deathly crab or a 2 tailed scorpion: stab, stab. More than once Jimin, didn’t see the other hand coming and just managed to evade the blade. Even as Jimin reminded himself to stay alter he missed the second blade and it cut his upper arm. He dropped his knife. 

Jimin pressed forward with his sword even as his attacker met his every strike. He turned and sung his sword to the side and they cross bodies. Jimin saw it again, his attacker looking towards the edge of the cliff where Prince Jin had fallen. He wondered if there was something he was missing, but took the chance and kicked back sending his attacker flying forward onto the ground. Jimin smiled there might be some hope he’d survive this. He needed to keep a short distance and make his move. Long distance his attackers style of fighting had the advantage, but even as he made his plan he turned to see a bow and arrow in the boy’s hands. 

“Drop your weapon.” Jimin almost laughed, and was trying to judge if he could deflect an arrow at this distance and realized it was just in the gray area of too close yet too far. “Why were you after the Prince?” He asked. Jimin again could have laughed that’s what he should be asking. 

“He’s long gone anyway why does it even matter?” His attacker let the arrow fly and Jimin used his knife to deflect it, but the arrow wars too fast it buried itself on the top of Jimin’s thigh. Jimin staggered back to give himself space. “Why were you after the Prince?” His attacker asked again. Jimin shifted to put more distance between them. 

“Like I said the Prince is long gone it doesn’t matter.” His attacker let go of another arrow but Jimin was able to cut this one down. Ah, the magical sweet spot. Jimin might be able to hold off his attacker and give Prince Jin time. 

His attacker took out another arrow and Jimin knew this was the last one. The determination in his attacker’s eyes was real now. Jimin smiled and waited. 

It was the silence that clung to the air after the arrow left the bow that Jimin assumed signaled death, but it was Prince Jin’s brown eyes and hands over his shoulders that confirmed otherwise. 

**  
Jin felt the arrow hit the bottom of his shoulder blade where Jimin’s heart would be. He fell forward even as Jimin caught him and eased him down. “Your highness, your highness no.” 

Jin tried to compose himself through the pain he was feeling and did his best to make his voice calm. He grabbed on to Jimin’s forearm as his eyes glinted with fury at Jungkook. “He’s my First in Command, Jungkook.” 

“Prince Jin,” Jungkook rushed forward. “I thought-“

Jin let Jimin place him on the floor and his only regret was that he wouldn’t get to see his dimple faced Prince one last time. 

**  
“Well, you guys couldn’t wait to kill each other could you?” Hoseok said as he ran into the clearing with Prince Namjoon and Commander Min by his side. 

Jungkook dropped to his knee, “Commander, Prince, I thought he was attacking Prince Jin I saw him push the Prince off the edge of the cliff I assumed-“

Prince Namjoon pushed Jimin out of the way. He put his face to the ground to look at Prince Jin, “How are you feeling sunshine?” 

“Like shit,” Jin said. He was rewarded with a flash of dimples. 

Hoseok was rolling up his sleeves and barking orders. “Sit him up Prince Namjoon, Jimin take off your shirt and give me your leathers. You arrow kid, bring me the cleanest shirt you have and start a fire. I am going to need some water and healing herbs.” 

“But sir,’ Jungkook said as he looked from the Prince, to the Commander back to Hoseok.

“There’s poison on the arrow oh I guessed as much which means we don’t have much time and you all need to hurry up.” 

“So I leave you for what less than a day and you get yourself into this much trouble? Really Fair Prince Seokjin, and you wonder why your parents never let you out of the castle.” Jin looked at Namjoon and said, “Ha ha,” in a dry and monotone voice. “And now you’re laughing,” Prince Namjoon exclaimed. “I don’t even know you at all.” The man was truly ridiculous, Jin thought. 

“Prince, have him startle you. I need to see the wound completely.” Hoseok worked quickly cutting Prince Jin’s shit off. “Ok arrow boy cleanest shirt you have? Hold it over the fire but don’t burn it, when I say, run over here and press it to the wound, ok?” Jungkook just nodded. Hoseok stepped in between and got a grip on Prince Jin’s shoulder. “Ok Prince Jin, this is going to hurt like all hell, but you need to stay really still ok?” Prince Jin just nodded as Prince Namjoon tightened his hands around his waist. 

“Alright people, on three. One, two, three.” There was a blur of movement. Jungkook rushed forward as Hoseok pulled the arrow out. “Alright, Jimin bring me some water. We need to clean the wound then close it up. Commander Min can you start crushing those herbs make a paste of sorts. Arrow boy, I am going to need another shirt but this one you can burn a little and two of the cleanest knifes or daggers you have put them in the fire.” 

“Hoseok you can’t-“

“I am sorry Prince Namjoon, but we have to burn the wound. We can’t risk an infection as his body tries to fight off whatever poison was in the arrow.” 

Hoseok watched as Prince Namjoon brushed Prince Jin’s hair back and explained what they would be doing next. Prince Jin tilted his head to the side and placed it on Prince Namjoon’s shoulder as he nodded in understanding. Hoseok hoped his skill was enough to save the Prince. 

**  
Even though Jin never made a sound, it was how pale he had gotten that frightened Namjoon the most. Namjoon could feel how labored Jin’s breathing was and the sweat gathered at his brow. “You’re doing great,” he said as he kissed Jin’s cheek. It’s almost over, but we need to burn the wound so that it doesn’t get infected. It’s going to hurt a lot but you can do it right?”

Jin just nodded. “You can scream if you want or bite my shoulder.” 

Jin shook his head. “What? You can’t scream I’ve kissed you a dozen times and you kissed me. I think we should see if the curse is broken no?” Jin shook his head again. 

“Well we should be sure then,” Prince Namjoon lifted Jin’s face to meet his and placed his lips over his wounded Prince. Namjoon was terrified. He had seen men die from similar wounds either the poison, treatment or the fever that always came after took them. Namjoon kissed Jin with all of those emotions and prayed again that they would have more time. 

“Ok, Fair Prince Seokjin, are you ready?” Jin’s eyes were cloudy from the kiss and his lips parted slightly as he nodded.

“Give me something to bite down on?” Jin said weakly. 

Jimin walked over and gave him a piece of his leathers. Namjoon watched as Hoseok instructed the group again. He watched as Hosoek walked over to pick up the knives with bare hands. He watched as Jungkook pulled back the burned shirt and Hoseok pressed the hot knife to Jin’s wound burning his own hands in the process. He felt Jin’s body go stiff as a mumbled sound of pain was ripped out of him. He felt a buzzing in his ears even as the second knife that cauterized the wound made Jin pass out. 

“The paste,” Hoseok lathered it on Jin’s back and created a bandage to cover the wound. “We need to settle him for the night and be ready to tend to his fever. Jungkook you and Jimin get water and do not punch each other. It was an accident. I am not trying to worry about you two idiots on top of Prince Jin. Alright people let’s move."


	6. Chapter 6

At some point during the night, Prince Jin fever hit and his scream cleared everyone out of the cave. It had taken both Captain’s to drag Prince Namjoon away from Prince Jin’s side. Captain Min had punched Prince Namjoon in the face to stop him from resisting. 

Outside of the cave, Hoseok was pinning Namjoon down, “you can’t go in there. Damn, it Prince Namjoon I will punch you in the face like Captain Min.” 

“Get off of me Hoseok, get off let me go.” 

Hoseok shifted his position and motioned Jimin over. Jimin held the Prince down by the shoulders and Hoseok looked down at his face. “It didn’t work! His screams will kill you, you idiot.” 

Prince Namjoon stilled under him. Hoseok watched as tears spilled over the Prince’s eyes. Captain Min and First in Command Jungkook stood by helpless to do anything. They had all seen Prince Namjoon kiss Prince Jin. It hadn’t worked. They all looked as heartbroken. 

“Let me up.” Hoseok nodded to Jimin and slowly let the Prince up. He looked up to Captain Min just to see him nod. They would restrain him in between all of them. Hoseok watched as Prince Namjoon sat with his knees tucked close to him and cried. It was a hard sight to see. Hoseok knew how hard the Prince had worked towards this moment. He knew the joy he’d seen in Prince Namjoon’s eyes when he looked at Prince Jin. But it hadn’t worked, what else was there for them now? 

Jimin fell first and before Jungkook took a step collapsed forward. Captain Min’s sword was never unsheathed completely before Prince Namjoon had twisted his neck and incapacitated him. “Stand aside, Hoseok. I don’t want to hurt you, but I will.” 

Hoseok was unarmed. They had run out of the cave in a hurry. “Prince Namjoon you need to understand you can’t go back in there. His screams will kill you.” 

Hoseok watched as Prince Namjoon picked up a small branch and stabbed his ear then the other. He staggered slightly and Hoseok moved forward to catch him. “What have you done? What have you done?” 

“Its fine as long as I can’t hear him,” then Hoseok felt the Prince hit him over the head and watched through blurry eyes as Prince Namjoon crawled back to the cave. 

**  
Jin’s mouth felt dry. “Water,” he said softly. “Water.” 

A few seconds later, He felt someone lift his head and let a small trickle of water down his throat. Jin sighed with relief. He opened his eyes and saw Prince Namjoon over him. He felt Prince Namjoon run a hand down his cheek then settle him back against the cave wall. Jin felt Prince Namjoon place his lips to Jin’s ear and ask, “Are you hungry? Or bathroom first?”

Prince Namjoon now had his face pressed close to Jin his nose almost touching his. “Bathroom,” Jin said. Namjoon pulled his face back and smiled. The sun stung Jin’s eyes as they walked out of the cave. “How long have I been out for?” He asked and received no response. “Prince Namjoon?” Jin tilted his head and then Namjoon looked at him. Jin felt Namjoon press his lips to Jin’s ear again and ask, “Did you say something?” Then quickly pull Jin to face him so their noses almost touched again. “Yes, how long was I out for?” 

“Ahhh,” Prince Namjoon shifted Jin back and pressed his lisp to his ear. “Two days and three nights. Your fever broke the night before last.” Then Namjoon picked up Jin’s arm and draped it over his shoulder and walked down with him to the river. 

Jin tried not to be embarrassed when Prince Namjoon helped him unlace his pants. Prince Namjoon politely looked away, but was still holding him up so Jin could pee. “I am done,” Jin said and waited, but Namjoon didn’t move. Jin poked Namjoon’s shoulder and he turned back. Namjoon laced Jin’s pants closed and walked him to the river to wash. 

Jin didn’t say anything as Namjoon undressed him and placed him in a pool of water. He watched as Namjoon stripped his shirt and pants and get into the water with him. When Namjoon lathered his back Jin just sighed with relief. Prince Namjoon diligently washed him avoiding his injury. Jin almost laughed when Prince Namjoon tilted him back to wash his hair. He remembered his nanny doing the same to him when he was a child. When Jin was all done, Namjoon pulled him out of the water and sat in the sun on a rock to dry. 

Jin still felt weak but at least the stench of illness wasn’t sticking to him. He tried to not look towards Prince Namjoon but it was hard to not take a peek. 

Prince Namjoon was tall and muscular. His back was well defined and carried the built of someone who had earned those muscles using them in battle. His skin was tanned compared to his and looked warm like a sunny day. Then Jin turned his attention to his face. Prince Namjon was smiling brightly at Jin. Namjoon took his hand and splashed him. Jin moved to cover himself and then returned the happy smile. Jin wondered why Namjoon wasn’t talking or making a jokes. The two days they had spent together before his companions had found them Prince Namjoon constantly talked to him about every and anything. “Where is everyone?” Jin asked. 

Prince Namjoon tilted his head and said nothing. Jin watched as Namjoon finished washing and walked over to him. He place his lips on his ear and asked, “What did you say?” Before quickly moving over to put his face close to him again. “What are you doing?” Jin asked embarrassed. “Where is everyone?”

“Oh,” Prince Namjoon pulled back and moved to place his lips on Jin’s ear but he dodged out of the way. Prince Namjoon simply stood there. “They’re out getting help so we can get you home,” but his voice had been so low Jin just barely caught the words. 

“What?”

Jin watched as Prince Namjoon tried again, “They’re out getting help so we can get you home.” This time the words were louder than they should have been. Jin watched as Namjoon pulled a shirt over his head and caught a glimpse of the cotton in his ears. 

He had hurt Namjoon. He’d seen servants wearing similar bandages after an “accident.” When Namjoon reached for him, Jin pulled away and pointed at his ear. “I hurt you,” he said slowly so Namjoon could understand. Prince Namjoon simply shook his head and tried to help him up. Jin pulled away again. “I hurt you.” 

Namjoon shook his head again looking angry this time. He grabbed Jin by the arms and pulled him closer. He put his lips to his ear and said, “You didn’t do this. I did. Now hold still I need to get you back.” 

Jin let Namjoon dress him and walk him back to the cave. Once they were back, Namjoon moved around and brought him some berries and nuts to eat. Jin just looked at them but didn’t eat. “Eat,” Namjoon urged his voice only a whisper. 

“What happened?” Jin demanded. 

Prince Namjoon rolled his eyes and stuffed a berry into Jin’s mouth. Then he said, “Don’t make me chew up the berries and feed you like a little bird because I will.” 

Jin picked up the berries and started to eat. After he’d finished, Prince Namjoon diligently cleared off their food and sat across from Jin sharpening his blade. The rhythmic sound of the stone touching blade put Jin to sleep. 

**  
A few hours later, Jin woke up to find Captain Min and First in Command Jungkook in the cave. “How are you feeling Prince Jin?”

“Better,” he said. 

“Do you feel well enough to walk? We have a carriage waiting but it’s a little bit of a walk. We couldn’t get it up here.” Captain Min informed him. 

“I am well enough to walk,” Jin said and let them lead him out. 

By the time Jin made it to the carriage he was exhausted. “Well hello sleeping beauty feeling better,” Jin looked up to see Hoseok sitting on a horse looking down and smiling at him. Jin lifted a lip and sneered at him. Hosoek just laughed. “Damn, if I had slept for two whole days and three nights. I’d be in a better mood right Jimin?”

“Yes, Commander. You’re always in a better mood after some sleep,” Jimin responded as he pulled his horse up to stand next to Hoseok. Once Jin was settled in the carriage he waited for them to move but nothing happened. Jin heard some commotion outside and saw openmouthed as Jimin, and Hoseok wrestled Prince Namjoon to the floor. Then to his amazement Jungkook appeared at the carriage side and opened the door as he joined the other two in picking up Prince Namjoon and carrying him towards the carriage. Captain Min had joined the commotion and was expertly guiding the group. “You’re going to have to curl him into a ball in throw him in,” Captain Min suggested.

“That works,” Hoseok replied. Jin got to his feet as he watched Hoseok punch Prince Namjoon in the stomach. But sure enough he curled up like a shrimp and second later he was being dumped on the floor of the carriage. 

Jin sat back down as the carriage started moving and watched as Prince Namjoon sulked in silence. They spent most of the day sitting as the carriage moved through the woods. About midday the carriage came to a stop and they had lunch and stretched a bit. Prince Namjoon never approached him until they were forced together inside of the carriage. 

At the end of the day, Jin was surprised to see the carriage pull into an inn. There were only two rooms and so they all shared. Jin was in a room with Captain Min and Jungkook while Prince Namjoon, Hoseok and Jimin shared one room. 

Captain Min settled Jin into bed and then turned the lights off. In the darkness, Jin asked what he’d been hoping to find out. “What happened to Prince Namjoon?”

“Your highness,” Jungkook answered first sounding hesitant. 

“Knowing won’t make you feel better Jin,” Captain Min said. He’d called him Jin it had been years since they’d been on a first name basis it had to be bad. 

“I am ready.” 

“When the fever took you, you started to scream.” Jin put a hand to his mouth to stop him from making a sound. “Jungkook and Jimin ran out of the cave and when Commander Jung and I ran outside we realized Prince Namjoon was not with us. We ran back and found him still by your side trying to cool you down. It took the both of us and me punching Prince Namjoon in the face to get him out of the cave.” 

Jin closed his eyes as tears welled up in them. It hadn’t worked. He was still cursed. 

“As you can guess, the kiss experiment didn’t work. Commander Jung pinned Prince Namjoon down and told him this. He told him it hadn’t worked and if he went back he’d die. He cried and it was hard to watch and so we looked away. A few seconds after Jimin, Jungkook and I were on the floor. He had attacked us all in swift moves. He told Commander Jung to step down that he didn’t want to hurt him but that he would. The Commander told him again that he would die if we went back. I was on the ground at this time but I watched as he picked up a small branch and stabbed each of his ears. He then hit Commander Jung over the head and said that he’d be fine if he couldn’t hear you, and I watched as he crawled back to the cave to be with you, Jin. Anytime one of us tried to get close your screams kept us away, so we didn’t know for a full day and part of a night if either of you were ok. I had to tackle Hoseok to the floor the second night to stop him from running inside. Then the screaming stopped your fever had broken and Prince Namjoon was alive.” 

“I see,” Jin managed to say in that cool voice as always. 

“I am sorry Jin,” Yoongi said as silence filled the room. 

When Jin knew that everyone was asleep he got out of bed and made his way to Prince Namjoon’s room. 

**  
Namjoon was dreaming of Jin. They were walking by the lake holding hands and Jin was smiling. He was telling him he loved him and Namjoon picked him up to swing him in a circle. They were happy and deserved to be. It was the smell of him that woke him up. Jin was leaning over him and so Namjoon followed him out of the room. 

Namjoon wanted to declare his love to Jin to tell him that it didn’t matter that the curse hadn’t been broken that he loved him and wanted to stay with him. He wanted to tell Jin that they could make it work but the look on Jin’s face stopped him. 

“Captain Min told me what you did.” The cool voice was back. “He told me they dragged you out of the cave and that you attacked them to stay by my side. He told me how he tackled Commander Jung to stop him from following you into the cave because he didn’t know if you were alive or dead.” Namjoon could see how clipped the last words were, and the tension in Jin’s jaw 

Namjoon lifted a hand to touch Jin’s cheek but he pulled away. After a few moments he walked forward and continued to talk into Namjoon’s eyes. “You shouldn’t have hurt yourself for me.” Namjoon couldn’t understand how Jin could say that to him when he had been willing to do the same. 

“I gather that you, Commander Jung and Jimin are escorting us back, but that’s unnecessary” Namjoon reached for Jin and pulled him so he could whisper into his ear. “What are you talking about?” 

He felt Jin pull back enough to look into his eyes again. “It didn’t work Prince Namjoon and I don’t think there is anything else between us. Even if I saw you in a dream it must have been a coincidence because it didn’t work. You should go back to your home, but I thank you for saving me. You are very valiant and a great soldier.” 

Namjoon felt his fingers dig into Jin’s arms as he pulled him back, “I am valiant and a great soldier,” He hissed into Jin’s ear. “Thank you,” he said louder than he intended. 

Jin pulled away taking a step back. “Of course, thank you what else would you like me to say? Oh let’s get married. Let’s live happily ever after? Wake up, Namjoon. I was unconscious and look at what you had to do to even go near me! How could you want to live like this? How could you ask me to live like this? Afraid that I’ll hurt you afraid that a moment of excitement or surprise will end your life. You can’t ask that of me.” 

Namjoon tried to pull Jn in his arms to reassure him to convince him that it didn’t have to be that way. To tell him that certainty even in the best situations was unknown, but he knew he couldn’t convince Jin if he wasn’t ready to be happy. 

“We’ve found each other,” Namjoon said and hoped it was loud enough. “I’ve dreamt about you for years. When I saw your face, I knew it was you I had been waiting for. The past week has been the best of my life because I finally got to be with you. I know you.” When he saw Jin shake his head he said it again. “I know you. You get this little wrinkle in your forehead when you’re unsure of a situation. You squish your eyebrows forwards when you’re concentrating on something really hard and you want to do a good job. You lift your lip in a sneer when Hoseok pisses you off. You blink a lot when you’re hungry. I know you. The tone of your voice doesn’t have to tell me you’re upset because you do. Your face your body how straight your back is when you’re trying to be brave but feel guilty. We can be happy. We can be together but I can’t make it work alone. At some point, you’re going to have to decide to try as well. At some point you’re going to want to be happy more than you’re worried to hurt the world. At some point you’ll have to take a chance and be brave and live.” Namjoon watched as Jin turned again from him. He wouldn’t go to him this time it was important that Jin come to him. 

“Knock at my door in the morning, if I hear a knock I’ll come and we can figure out something after. But I won’t chase after you if you don’t want me Jin. You can’t ask that of me.” 

Namjoon walked back into his room to see Hoseok and Jimin up and ready to go. Namjoon threw himself down on the bed and said nothing. He laid there even after he heard the movement of horses being mounted and a carriage slowly driving away. Jin had left him. When he got his hands on him he was going to shake him until his teeth chattered. 

“Well damn, Prince Jin is stubborn.” 

“Shut up, Hoseok.” 

Namjoon got up from bed and started to lace his boots. 

“I thought you weren’t going to go after him,” Hoseok said. Namjoon just growled at him. “You’re going to give the men of the Red Lands a bad name if you go back on your word.” 

Namjoon lunged at Hoseok and missed. Namjoon just stood there and tried not to collapse in front of his men. Jin had left him. 

“You really fucked up this time Fail Whale Namjoon.” 

“I know,” Namjoon responded slowly. “I shouldn’t have threatened him.” When Hoseok laughed, Namjoon turned around.

“Hmm, no, you should have threatened him more. You were right. Well talked about it and things just got done out of order. You got caught in the tree and Prince Jin saved you. Then he kissed you and you didn’t get a chance to do your grand gesture.”

“Yes,” Jimin jumped in. “The Prince always does a grand gesture.”

“I am going to look like an ass aren’t I” Namjoon asked.

“Naturally,” Hoseok replied as he put a travel in Namjoon’s arms. “Grand gestures are intended to make you look like an ass.”

**  
Jin let his mother help him into bed. She didn’t ask how he’d gotten injured and hadn’t let his father interrogate Commander Min or First in Command Jungkook. His mother sat on the side of his bed and put her hand to his cheek. Jin leaned into it and found some comfort but nothing to free his heart. 

“Tell me where it hurts my love.”

“My shoulder is ok,” Jin responded. 

“That’s not what I mean Seokjin.” Jin opened his eyes and saw that his mother knew. She knew he was heartbroken. “I sent him away mother,” Jin said and told his mother the whole story. 

**  
When the Queen marched out of Prince Jin’s room, Yoongi knew he was in for it. He would take a week of torture at the King’s hands over an hour in hers. 

“Captain Min a word,” she said and walked past him to her rooms. Damn, Yoongi thought. He was in the suds now. 

When he walked into the room the Queen was sitting in a chair with her back rod straight. Yoongi wondered if Jin knew he got that from her and not those odious tutors. Yoongi fell to his knee and waited. 

“So Yoongi, tell me about Commander Jung, First in Command Jimin and my future son-in-law Prince Namjoon.” 

Yoongi knew it. She was going to make him talk. 

**  
Jin woke up and felt exhausted. 

There was something wrong with him. His room felt strange. He looked at the odd blocks and puzzles that had entertained him in the past and couldn’t imagine how he had worked on them for so long. He’d spent a week outside of the castle running away from attackers, fighting assassins, sleeping on the dirt floor of a cave and living that returning to his room seemed wrong. 

Jin looked at his hands and saw callouses from wielding a sword for so long. He looked in a mirror and saw the thin scratch on his right cheek where Commander Jung’s arrow had grazed him. Jin turned around and changed out of his sleeping robe. He had made a terrible mistake. He loved Namjoon and he’d be damned if the curse was going to keep them apart. 

Jin was just putting travel essentials into his bag when he heard commotion in the courtyard. 

“What is that sound?”

“Is that Prince Jin?”

“Oh dear that is terrible”

“That is the worst sound I’ve ever heard in my life”

“Is something dying?”

Jin stood at the door of his room and listened. 

“Oh so long for this night I prayed   
That a star would guide you my way   
To share with me this special day   
Where a ribbon's in the sky for our love 

If allowed may I touch your hand   
And if pleased may I once again   
So that you too will understand   
There's a ribbon in the sky for our love”

Jin looked around the voice singing was horrible. It sounded like a dying whale of some sort, and he knew who it was. Namjoon. Jin ran through the courtyard trying to find the source of the voice, but it seemed to vibrate throughout the large gardens. Jin ran and stopped because right in the middle was Prince Namjoon delivering yet another horrible verse.

“This is not a coincidence   
And far more than a lucky chance   
But what is that was always meant   
Is our ribbon in the sky for our love, love”

Jin smiled and ran straight into Namjoon’s arms knocking them both over. Namjoon kept on singing and Jin put a hand over his mouth to shut him up. All of Jin’s servants were in the courtyard witnessing the scene. Jin knew his parents must be standing by as well. 

“You really should never sing either,” Jin said as he looked down at Prince Namjoon’s face. “My voice kills people but yours could turn them off of music for life.” 

“Fair Prince Seokjin did you just make a joke?”

Jin smiled. “Kiss me,” he said without hiding the enthusiasm in his voice. Jin leaned down and kissed Namjoon on the lips. 

Jin was a Prince with a special talent. His voice could either cause a buzzing sound in someone’s ear or kill someone, but he wasn’t cursed anymore. 

“I love you Fair Prince Seokjin,” Namjoon said into his eyes as they stood up. “I love you too,” Jin said because someone who had found love, adventure, and friendship couldn’t be cursed.

**  
Outro: Propose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a video of Namjoon singing a part of this song and it has haunted me for years. I decided to include it here because Kim Namjoon ruins my life on a daily basis. I will also in the style of BTS be posting an Outro for fun. Also fellow ARMY don't for get to stream Spring Day its their title track and the guys start promoting soon.


	7. Outro: Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Outro! and happily ever after

“Ok Prince Jin now attack me like you mean it,” Jimin instructed. 

Jin lunged forward only to be tripped by Jimin. He’d been eating dust for three days already and was getting sick of it. The love of his life, apple of his eye, had neglected to inform him that in order to win his hand he needed to defeat a warrior of the same rank which in this case was his sibling Red Tae. 

When Jin had inquired about the title, Jimin had told him that when warrior Tae had first gone into battle the whole contingent had been defeated in an attack no one had foreseen. Tae had sent a hawk with news but it would take at least three days for back up to arrive. Tae had decided to attack by night alone. When backup had arrived three days later, only Tae had been found alive and the enemy had been completely destroyed. When Jin had tried to complain, both Hoseok and Jimin had said that he was the perfect match for Tae. His stealth gave him the advantage and that he just needed to learn Red Land fighting stances. But Jin felt that they seemed more interested in seeing Tae defeated than keeping him alive. “He can’t kill you anyway,” Hoseok had said. The winner is the one that draws first blood.” 

“So I just need to stab him,” Jin asked. Both Hoseok and Jimin nodded. Jin was screwed. 

Two days later Namjoon’s family arrived in small group. Jin spotted Namjoon’s mother right away. She had a similar armor to him but had her hair neatly braided to one side. Her face had an intensity that Jin had only seen from Namjoon during a fight, but she moved with such grace and elegance. This woman didn’t need to wear a crown to be identified as queen. At her side was a man that Jin assumed was Namjoon’s father. When he spotted them among the welcoming committee, Jin watched as dimples smiled up at her. 

Behind them there was just one person, Red Tae. Jin didn’t need to be told who it was the bright red hair said it all. Jin almost swallowed his tongue. Red Tae was gorgeous. She wore her hair long and in a braid exactly the same style as Namjoon’s mother, and she looked more like a goddess than a first rank warrior. There were two other people in the travel party and when they stood in front of Jin’s parents he watched as they all dropped to a knee like warriors. Jin saw strength in the gesture. The women of the party didn’t curtsy like High Woods women. These women were equals and Jin straightened his spine because that’s what he would be fighting for. He would be fighting to be Namjoon’s equal. 

**  
The next three days passed in a blur with the ceremony and pomp leading up to the fight. After the arrival of Namjoon’s parents Jin was only able to see him once during the day and always accompanied by someone in their party. It was courtship, Namjoon had explained. “So I am not allowed to help you with the strategy anymore and neither are Jimin or Hoseok,” Namjoon said softly so the 2nd rank warrior behind them couldn’t hear. “But you have Captain Min and Jungkook to help you, talk to them about this. Also, Tae trains in the mornings: every morning.” Namjoon flinched as the 2nd rank warrior hit him behind a knee. “I was stating a fact,” he said as he lifted a hand to apologize. 

“Your highness its time.” 

Jin felt Namjoon take him by the shoulders,” You’re going to do great, and remember you’re special you always have been and you shouldn’t shy away from that ok?” Then Namjoon winked at him and walked off. 

**  
Jin called Jungkook and Yoongi to his room and they all stared down at Red Tae as she trained for the day. The first rays of sun were touching the sky when the caught the first glimpse. “Wow,” Jungkook said. Jin tried not to cry in frustration. “I can see how Red Tae killed a full command alone,” Yoongi said his arms crossed over his shoulders and his eyes closed. “There’s no pattern to the fighting but an eclectic mix of close combat. It’s impressive. If you pick an open field to fight you’ll lose for sure you don’t have the technique to get past him.” 

“Thanks Yoongi that’s very encouraging.” Jin said drily.

“It is Prince Jin, he said IF you meet him in an open field which means you have to fight him somewhere you’re comfortable and somewhere with a lot of cover,” Jongkook said and Jin could see the wheels moving behind the boy’s eyes. 

“Exactly,” Yoongi said as he opened his eyes a slightly frightening gleam filled them.

**  
“Do I get a pep talk?” Jin asked nervous as he stood on one side of the forest.

“Do you need one?” Yoongi asked. 

“It would be nice,” Jin said. 

Yoongi walked over and stood in front of Jin. “Once the fight starts, meet him head on for a few clashes of swords move away and hide. You need tactical retreats with him. He is used to head on fighting which is why you can’t do that and why you’ll lose if you try. You know these forests hide and attack then retreat. When you see your opening because you will don’t hesitate and take it. Want some extra motivation?” Jin nodded. 

“When you get married, Namjoon will take on the rank you earn in this forest.” Jin looked at Yoongi and put a hand to his sword. “The Red Lands used to be a women’s tribe and still is in many ways even as men have settled in with them. Prince Namjoon’s mother fought her sister-in-law for her husband’s hand. He wouldn’t have been eligible to be king if she had failed. His rank as 1st warrior would have dropped. You have to prove to them that Prince Namjoon made the right choice and that his faith in you is well placed: that you guys are equals in every way.”

Jin looked over to where Namjoon stood proud by his parents’ side. “Prince Jin, I do want to tell you that I’ve asked around and several have challenged Red Tae for Prince Namjoon’s hand. Right before he set on his journey to find you, he turned down a favorable marriage proposal from a 1st rank warrior that his family and Red Tae favored. Prince Namjoon took off on his journey but the 1st rank warrior challenged the refusal and Red Tae had to fight in Prince Namjoon’s place. If you fail today, Prince Namjoon will have to fight again so he can be free.” Jin hadn’t thought of Namjoon’s life as Prince before they met. Jin hadn’t had marriage proposals to turn down with being cursed and all so he hadn’t considered that side. 

“Prince Namjoon, will fight to the death Jin,” Yoongi continued. “He insulted the warrior by refusing without giving a good reason and then not meeting her in the field of battle.” 

“So no pressure,” Jin said. He needed to stop hanging around with Namjoon he was starting to pick up on a strange sense of humor. 

“None whatsoever,” Yoongi said with a smile. “You’re the Cursed Prince.” 

**  
Jin stepped out into battle and pushed everything out of his mind and walked out with Yoongi and Jungkook by his side. He walked over to greet his parents first and bowed deeply then turned to meet Namjoon and his parents and greeted them as well. He took his side of the clearing which was surrounded by trees in the middle of the forest and watched as Red Tae emerged. Red Tae was wearing warm colors of the Red Lands and strong leather pieces accenting the armor. It looked so strange to see such rich colors in the forest filled of rich green. 

Jin mentally checked his gear. He had his long sword which would give him some range and 8 daggers that he had accumulated during his trip. He had a plan and would execute it. 

Jin saw the red flag wave signaling the start of the fight and moved forward. When Jin’s sword clashed with Red Tae’s broad sword he was ready for the weight of it, he knew how his boots would dig into the ground from the impact and let his sword do the work and deflect the hit. He turned his body and met the next blow head on ready to kick the back of Red Tae’s knee. The small stumble his opponent took was also part of his plan. Jin waited and didn’t charge Red Tae. Yoongi had told him not to attack and so Jin waited patiently. 

Then Red Tae sprang forward and the attack came in a combination of sword movements and kicks. Jin was nearly caught with the tip of Red Tae’s broad sword but ducked and leaned back to avoid the strike. The minutes ticked and Jin just defended and deflected Red Tae’s attack. Jin managed to always be an arm’s length away. Close enough to strike but not close enough to be trapped. He saw Red Tae’s eyes shift as he got frustrated by Jin and made his move. 

Jin pulled a dagger from his belt and threw it as he ran towards Red Tae. Jin ran along the edge of the woods and threw another and when Red Tae was busy deflecting them Jin blended into the trees. He moved swiftly circling Red Tae preparing to release another dagger. He shot it not surprised to see it be knocked down even as he was already on the other side of the clearing. Red Tae shot a knife into the woods and Jin smiled a bit when he heard the distinct sound of it hitting a tree. Jin jumped out of the trees but Red Tae pulled his sword back and met his long blade. Jin had thrown him off balance and was able to push him back a few steps before he saw Red Tae regroup. Jin ducked and kicked his foot out to make his opponent fall back and ran back to the shelter of the trees. 

Red Tae roared. 

Jin smiled as he heard Namjoon, Jimin, and Hoseok’s bright laughter. “Red Tae on his ass.” 

Jin knew it was his time. He ran out of the woods again with his sword elevated and ready. He staggered under Red Tae’s strike, but shifted and heard the tear of cloth as he pulled away. Oh a little too close, Jin thought. He ducked and crawled underneath Red Tae’s legs to stand back to back with him. Jin shifted as Red Tae moved. He’d done this growing up when his tutors had annoyed him. They would spend all day looking for him and Jin would be walking behind them the whole time. Jin leaned back and quickstepped to avoid blows and the swinging of Red Tae’s sword. Then Jin got a bright idea. He threw his sword towards a tree and when Red Tae turned towards the noise Jin pulled his cloak around wrapping Red Tae like a baby. Even as he struggled to break free Jin tripped him and then reached for his hand. Before Red Tae could get free Jin pricked Red Tae’s finger with a needle and squeezed. A second later there was a bright drop of blood. 

Jin heard the sound of horns even as Red Tae unseated him and pointed a sword at his exposed neck. Jin tilted his head to the side as Red Tae looked down at him with murder in HIS eyes and said “You’re not a girl.” 

**  
“Oh only you Fair Prince Seokjin!” Namjoon was laughing in the great hall. Jimin and Hoseok were cracking up even as they pinned Taehyung to the ground. “Tae almost gutted him,” Hoseok said, “’You’re not a girl,’ well Tae you are real pretty.” 

Jimin brushed Tae’s hair out of his forehead,” You really are oh Great Red Tae, I don’t know why we never noticed before.” 

“I am going to murder you all!” Tae said as he struggled under both of their weights. 

“I really didn’t know,” Jin said softly. 

“Oh Jin seriously only you,” Namjoon said as he put his arm around Jin’s shoulder. “He had you pinned and with a sword to your throat and you say ‘You’re not a girl’” Namjoon broke down into another glee of laughter. “If…. If… Father hadn’t…… pulled Tae away….. He would have …… He would have… cut your face off….. For sure” Namjoon said in between uncontrollable laughter. At that statement, Jungkook and Yoongi joined the laughter. 

“So everyone knew he wasn’t a girl?” Jin asked. 

“Get off of me I am going to skin his face!” Tae said as he dislodged Jimin and Hoseok because of their laughter. 

“Prince Jin,” Jungkook said. “May I ask what led you to believe that Prince Taehyung was a girl?”

“Must be the pretty red hair,” Jimin said as he collapsed to the floor laughing but expertly tripped Red Tae before he could jump on the table and attack Jin. 

“Oh my Warrior it was!” Hoseok said as he pulled Tae back by the shirt. “Please someone stop him,” Hoseok said as he wrapped his legs around Tae to keep him in place. “I am going to pee my pants.” Jin watched as Jimin threw a punch to Tae’s side and they both started wrestling on the floor. 

“Well there was that,” Jin said as he looked around the room. All of the warriors that had arrived to witness the battle had short cropped hair. Only the King and the women wore their hair in braids. Namjoon wiped tears from his eyes. “Well that’s not a complete mistake then. We all have cropped hair because we achieved our rank through training and later battles. Taehyung never finished his training so he didn’t have to cut his hair. He reached first rank at what was it Tae? 15 or 16 something like that.” 

“Twelve,” Tae corrected as he put Jimin in a headlock. 

“Ah that’s right,” Namjoon said. 

“Twelve,” Jungkook said shocked. 

“Yup,” Namjoon said. “Tae has always been skilled at fighting with anything really swords, daggers, knives, crossbow anything sharp enough to kill a man Tae can maneuver.” 

“Hey, Tae did you defeat them with your beauty?” Hoseok asked. 

Jin watched as Taehyung dropped Jimin and ran over to attack Hoseok. Namjoon laughed again then leaned in to touch his lips to Jin’s ear. “You did great. I am proud of you.” Jin blushed. 

“He won’t hate me forever will he?” Jin asked looking towards Taehyung. 

“Tae?” Namjoon asked. “No, he’s just mad at himself.” 

“Why at himself?”

“Because we all told him to be careful and keep you in the clearing that if you disappeared he’d never find you.” 

“You told him,” Jin was shocked. 

“Tae is young and so what he has in ferocity he lacks in grace and patience. A great warrior has to have both,” Namjoon explained. “As great as Tae is at fighting he has a huge weakness: the way you fight in shadows and silence, he can’t attack. Tae is a battering ram while you’re an arrow or a dagger that when identified is already too late. So,” Namjoon said drawing his attention. “Where do you want to go for our honeymoon?” 

Jin blushed at the thought of a honeymoon. “Our parents will take care of all the wedding arrangements. I am sure you know or assume that we will have a wedding here and then one in the Red Lands” Jin nodded he had assumed as much. As the night progressed with all the toasting and drinking Jin started to worry about another point entirely. 

When Namjoon pulled him outside to the garden, Jin was glad for the alone time. “What’s worrying you?” Namjoon asked. “You have this little wrinkle right here,” he pointed at Jin’s forehead. 

“I was just wondering where we would live?” Jin asked shyly. “I know you’re the First Prince and I am assuming you’re next in line to be king right?” Namjoon nodded. “But I am the only Prince here.” Namjoon nodded again. “I am just not sure how things are supposed to work out.” 

“Do you want to travel,” Namjoon asked pulling Jin to face him. 

Jin just looked at him confused. “You worry too much,” Namjoon said and kissed him lightly on the lips. “Come with me.” He said and pulled Jin towards the lake. “Didn’t you wonder why my parents got here so fast?” Namjoon asked. “Look he said,” and turned Jin around. 

Jin looked out and saw the lush High Forest before him as it slowly thinned out to the woods where their adventure had taken place. From this vantage point it looked so close but beyond it Jin saw a bright red tint touch the land. 

“Your home?”

“Yup,” Namjoon said. “Or the edge of my home the center of the Red lands is pretty far in.” Jin looked out into the skyline he had always assumed the red of the skyline had been because of the sun setting, he’d never noticed that it stayed red. “You were that close?”

“Hmmmm you’d have to redefine close it’s about a 2 weeks journey if you ride hard at a human pace it’s about a month. But I sent word to my parents when you found me by hawk. I feel a closeness to that forest now,” Namjoon said as he wrapped his arms around Jin. “We fell in love there and found each other there. Want to make our home there?” 

Jin turned to look at Namjoon. “We can live here. We can go stay in the Red Lands or we can build our home in between. Would you like that?” 

Jin nodded. He was so in love he felt like he would burst from it. Namjoon kissed him lightly on the lips. “Sing for me Jin,” Namjoon asked and Jin sang. 

“Its not that I believe you   
I’m just trying to withstand  
Because what can I do   
Is only this   
I want to languish  
I want to dream more   
But even so   
It seems it’s come time to leave   
Yeah, it’s my truth   
It’s my truth 

It will only be cuts and bruises   
But it’s my fate  
It’s my fate   
Even so, I want to struggle 

Maybe I, I can’t never fly   
Like those flower petals there   
Wings like other things, are impossible 

Maybe I, I can’t touch the sky   
But even so, I want to stretch out my hand   
I want to try to run, just a little more.” 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Red Tae from the Fire MV almost killed me as I thought we should suffer together. Also AWAKE but anyway thanks for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by @adyskorpia. It is based off of a cartoon originally captioned "I found him I found my soulmate. Behold my idiot as he spazzes into the sunset. The quote added reads "Stop waiting for Prince Charming. Get up and find him. The poor idiot may be stuck in a tree or something." I am full namjin feels after the kiss so this is a small offering of thanks.


End file.
